


For Years to Come

by happinessfordeeppeople (Aura0190)



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Anal Sex, Banter, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Guard of Priwen - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pacifist Route, Pining, Post-Canon, Priwen OCs to help the plot, Sleeping Together, Vampire Geoffrey McCullum, Vampire Hunters, Vampire bonds, Vampires, but not too explicit, duh - Freeform, emelyne reid ships it, fluff at the end, modern day epiloge, no beta we die like men, pacifist Jonathan, smut until the last chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura0190/pseuds/happinessfordeeppeople
Summary: A strong bond is formed between maker and progeny, one that will get Geoffrey to realize that he and Jonathan could actually get along, even become friends. And as his defenses and prejudices slowly diminish, perhaps something even closer and far more lasting.





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The first thing he feels when he wakes up is pain. His body aches everywhere and his mind struggles to catch up on what happened. Slowly, he remembers...

Reid... He turned him into a monster, the very same he spent his whole life fighting.

Panic pushes him forward then, crawling on the ground until he finds his footing and stands up. His head feels like it has been cracked open, the room is quiet but there’s still too much noise. He can sense the people below, and hear their beating hearts. But there’s something else... It feels like a dull murmur in the back of his mind. He can’t grasp any words, but he knows that voice. His maker. Jonathan Reid is nowhere to be found, but somehow their connection is strong enough that something comes through it.

He should hate Reid, for forcing this fate on him, but he’s surprised to find the feeling missing. There’s knowledge in the blood. And images and memories that aren’t his own cross his mind, too fast for him to truly grasp them. But he knows, with a scary certainty, that Reid is not responsible for the epidemic. That he’s just as frustrated and troubled by it as he is, and that he truly despises what he has become.

He feels the heart of a good man, struggling to fight his now dangerous nature, and the mixture of pettiness and anger he felt when he chose to turn him.

Reid truly did not hunger for his blood, nor he wished to see him dead. In his mind, this was the only way... How could the hunter understand the monster, better than to step into his skin? To see that they were both chasing after the same answers from vastly different sides of the nightmare.

He can’t blame the man for seeing this as the only solution, but he doesn’t have to like it either. The choice was taken from him by force, his life changed forever in the cruelest manner.

He does hate himself a bit however, he should have known better, prepared more, done his fucking research, or hell, even stopped for a moment and talked to the damn leech before running headfirst into this mess. They were all in over their heads. He knows that now.

But there’s no place to go but forwards, one step at a time, that’s what his mentor used to say. What would he think of him now...?

Geoffrey makes his way to the lift, it all feels distorted and colourless, except for the soft thumping of heartbeats nearby. He worries about the hunger that has crept on him without notice, growing stronger by the second. The thirst for blood feels worst than he could have ever imagined. Damn them leeches, now he gets it.

It hurts like hell, and it feels like every cell in his body is urging him to satisfy it, to seek that precious liquid from the closest source.

As the elevator moves down, he listens to the heartbeats, sweating cold and terrified of what he might do once he reaches them. He’s so close right now, but something’s not right. The rhythm is too fast for a human.

He reaches the hallway and sees it, prompted over one of the tables, over some boxes, is a medium-sized cage filled with rats. It’s their heartbeat he heard.

He recoils at the sight of them, to even think about drinking from them is repulsive. But he more he stands there, the more the thirst grows, and the scared animals seem less like living creatures and more like bright beacons of red light calling to him.

He silently curses every decision that leads him to this moment and reaches in, through the small door on top of the cage, grasping one rat by its nape and biting into its middle. His now sharp fangs burst through its skin, pouring the hot liquid into his mouth.

It should feel disgusting, he knows it should. But instead of the salty, gross texture he expects, the blood running down his throat tastes like the sweetest elixir he’s ever drunk in his entire life.

He can feel it flowing through his body, feeding every infected cell. His vision clears, his temperature rises... He can think clearer now. He reaches for another live one when the animal dies and the taste turns sour. There’s something about draining the blood out of a living body feeling it’s life force flow into yours. It’s addictive.

He wonders, and hates himself for it, if it feels this good with a vermin, how good must it feel with a human? Was this how his father felt while killing his mother?

By the time he’s done with the whole batch, his vision is back to normal or... well not really. It’s far better now. His men used to tease him about needing glasses and being too proud to get them. But now he can see so much more. Not to mention his hearing and sense of smell. He can still pick up Reid’s scent on the hallway...

He looks at the cage, and notices there’s a small paper pinned underneath its weight. He unfolds it and recognises Reid’s neat writing.

_“ I hope these satisfy your thirst for now. I won’t do to you the injustice that was done to me. If you find it in yourself to seek my assistance on the process, I’ll humbly provide it. You know where to find me, Jonathan._

_P.S. I’ve gone to bring my friend back, I’ll spare your men if I can.”_

The letter was clearly written in a hurry, with ink spots spattered on its corner. Geoffrey crumples it and throws it to the ground.

Should he head there too? Should he try to stop him?

He sighs. It’s not as if he could though... Not in the state he’s in. And he can’t just barge in and reveal himself a leech in front of his men. In the end, it might be better to leave this whole situation in the good doctor’s hands. Let him deal with the fallout.

McCullum makes his way out of the hospital, no one dares stop him, for which he is glad. He doesn’t feel sure that he could stop himself from the hunger when tempted so openly.

The cold air of the night greets him. He’s always been something of a night owl, good for his line of work, but now the night feels different. Its embrace is liberating.

He finds himself on a rooftop without even noticing and he feels alive in a way he never did before. He knows this strange euphoria is likely only a side effect of the blood he just drank, but he still indulges in it. He stretches his new abilities, jumping from rooftop to rooftop at incredible speed. He tests his sight and sense of smell, all while staying away from his men below.

He’s watching a couple of drunk men fighting in an alley when a strong feeling of anger and hurt sweeps over him. It’s so sudden, he struggles to control himself at first, but slowly he recognises its source. These are not his emotions, but his maker’s. Reid, wherever he is at the moment, is experiencing a very strong feeling of... betrayal.

Geoffrey can’t understand how he knows it, but it’s there, flowing strongly through whatever bond that ties them together. And he’s almost sure it’s unintentional on Reid’s part. He wonders what’s got him so riled up.

He tries focusing on the feeling, on its source. It’s hard at first, like trying to catch an errant thought, but a single word rings clear in his mind all of a sudden; Swansea.

He quickly pulls back, not wanting for Reid to feel him probing at his mind.

So he must have found the doctor. That would explain the anger, but not the feeling of betrayal. There is something off about that man... He wasn’t present during the interrogation, having to stay and wait for Reid at the hospital, but the guy stinks of guilt. He knew something, at the very least. Perhaps it’s something he kept hidden, even from his favourite leech.

A vengeful part of him is glad Reid is suffering right now, other worries for what that might mean for the rest of them.

He shakes the last remnants of the feeling off and keeps walking. He grabs a few more rats when he can, feels his body grow stronger from it. It’s still gross though, and he curses Reid every time he does it.

Life through the looking glass... that’s what he said. Yes, it’s true in a way, he’s no longer a natural part of this world. Cursed to live eternity in the shadows. His breath hitches and he stops for a moment, when a sad thought crosses his mind, he’s seen the sun for the last time... There will be no more blue or grey skies, no more pale sunrises for him. And sure, in his line of work one is prepared to die at any moment, but being a vampire means his life could instead be extremely long. And night and darkness are all he’ll know... It’s a small thing, but it somehow hurts more than the hunger itself. This is to be his life from now on... What a treat...

He stands there sulking for enough time that he at first doesn’t notice that he isn’t the only one sad; Reid is so as well. He can feel it in the back of his mind, a longing for someone, concern for their safety. A woman... Elizabeth.

Geoffrey jerks himself out of that one quickly. He doesn’t want to know. He doesn’t care for whatever romantic drama Reid is experiencing.

He’s angry again, and sick of feeling sorry for himself. So? He’s a vampire now. It’s done. How can he make the best of this? Put his new powers to good use.

He searches for a _skal_ , it doesn’t take him long. However, fighting with his new abilities takes longer to get used to. He’s quite faster, so he must adjust his footwork a bit. Sometimes he doesn’t measure distance right and slams his side into a wall. After the third skal, he thinks he’s got it figured it out.

It’s good, he can’t deny it, he feels stronger. He thinks of all the leeches he could take out now. Reid might have made him out of spite, but in truth, he could have created vampires’ worst nightmare as well. If he learns to control them, his powers could make him the strongest vampire hunter that ever was. With or without Priwen.

He’s glad to find his resolve unwavering, even after being turned. He doesn’t intend on going after Reid anymore, but the rest of them monsters... they won’t be safe once he grows stronger.

He knows his maker is strong, honing his dark powers with scary efficiency after only a few days of being turned. Whatever bloodline he now shares, is an old and powerful one. And Geoffrey intents to keep his vows to clean the world of their darkness.

He makes his way to White Chapel’s Stonebridge Cemetery, to visit Carl’s tombstone. He wants to tell him, that regardless of what he is now, he won’t stop hunting them. He’ll keep his promise.

With his knowledge of his men’s rotations and posts, he manages to sneak pass unseen. But once inside the cemetery, he’s ambushed by two _skals_ and a beast. The wolf-like monster he can dodge and attack just fine, but the blinking _skals_ are too fast and vicious.

He’s considering retreat when Reid comes out of nowhere, joining in the fight. Geoffrey is mad at being caught in a precarious situation, curse the man for always putting him down somehow. But hell, if he wants to get his hands dirty and deal with these disgusting creatures, then who is he to stop him.

They each take out a _skal_ , and together they face the beast. Geoffrey knows how to fight along with someone, he trains his men to fight in groups after all. But fighting alongside Reid is something else... It’s like they know each other’s moves before they make them, a deadly sort of dance that has them killing the wolf in a matter of seconds.

He watches Reid shed his sword and collect himself, back to the gentleman vampire. It’s... disturbing, his duality, but he knows now that it’s not an act, the man really is infuriatingly proper.

The ridiculous thought of them not getting along even if Reid had been human, crosses his mind and makes him snicker, lowering his guard and waiting for the other man to approach.

“Good evening, vampire hunter,” he says, and Geoffrey can’t tell if he’s being teased or not.

“Are you here to mock me, Reid?”

“Not at all, McCullum. I’m here because I need you,” Jonathan says in a more serious tone.

Geoffrey can’t help the bite in his voice when he replies, “Really?”

He unwillingly turns him into a leech and now he has the nerve to come asking for help? What a piece of work...

But he does remember the emotions he picked up from him before. Reid is trying to solve this mess too. He might have something worth checking.

“I’m intrigued...” he adds. “Speak up, then!”

The man asks for the blood of a king, Arthur’s blood. Geoffrey is mad at first, that Reid would as for something so sacred to Priwen, but then the pieces fall into place. Marshall’s memoirs... damn him again.

But ever the scientist, Reid claims to want to use the ingredients to make an antidote. To save what’s left of the city.

Knowing what he knows now, through the blood, and seeing the man in front of him, Geoffrey wants to believe him. A small part of him even wants to help him, but he has to be sure.

He says as much, and Reid explains that he has found the source of the epidemic, and how he intends to stop it through both science and whatever supernatural powers they now own. He sounds determined, and Geoffrey is sure he´ll stop at nothing to see it done.

He can’t help but admire the man a little, but he’ll never admit it, so he settles for teasing.

“A vampire doctor! My God, you are a terrifying creature Jonathan Emmet Reid!” he says. He remembers the first report he got on the man, back at that cursed night when he killed his own sister. His background showed him to have served in the war, a surgeon and a soldier. A man who can heal as good as he might kill. No wonder he became the vampire that he is now.

“Do you not understand we wanted the same thing from the outset; a means to end this vampire epidemic!” Reid exclaims frustrated, thinking Geoffrey still doesn’t get it. But he does! He sees it now. Their feud was stupid, unnecessary.

Vampires might be corrupt monsters, but Jonathan Reid has always been something else. Not part of any of their nefarious plans.

They are not friends or even allies, but...

“Not enemies. Maybe that is so,” he relents, reaching for the last remnants of Arthur’s blood. “Take it then. I see no other hope for this city. If this is some trick you will be damned, Dr. Reid.” 

The man takes it, with the right amount of care, as if he knows it’s not an easy thing to let go of. He thanks him and then looks sheepish for a moment. It throws Geoffrey off, the look not fitting the image he has of the man.

“Can we speak more?” Reid asks as if sure his presence is unwanted.

“Indeed,” he answers, perhaps too hastily. Shouldn’t he want the man gone? “Why not...”.

Reid predictably asks why he’s there. Strolling through cemeteries in a night full of skals is a terrible idea after all. Geoffrey should have answered with some sarcastic comment about it being the place where dead men like them should be, but instead finds himself telling the truth. Sharing the story of how his father killed his mother and turned his brother; how Carl Eldritch, leader of Priwen, taught him how to hunt. He doesn’t know why he says those things... maybe he wants Reid to understand his side as well.

The feelings are muted now anyway, as if they happened to someone else, to the other version of him who didn’t know how good blood could taste, and who saw the man in front of him as a ruthless monster.

Reid listens with solemn attention, asks a few questions but offers no comfort, for which Geoffrey is grateful, still... talking to him is oddly soothing. He sees why half the population in White Chapel agrees to bare their life story to him.

He also notices the hunger is calm, like the bond they share is somehow dulling it. Might be worth asking about that later.

“How are you adapting to immortality?” Reid asks, and Geoffrey is not foolish enough to think it’s out of concern for him, more likely to know if he represents any threat. A sire feeling responsible for his progeny’s actions. 

He answers with the truth again, the vampire’s blood has made him stronger, and those powers could easily turn him into their worst nightmare.

Reid asks if he’ll leave the Guard. Was that what he wanted all along? To leave Priwen down one of it’s best hunters? Leaderless? The thought is insulting, that he would just leave them to their luck in a time of need.

“Are we not creatures of deceit?” he bites back. “I could hide my nature from my men, or name a successor. Go my own way. I know not yet my path.”

“Will you hunt me down?” Reid asks. He looks willing to accept any answer, but Geoffrey already knows he won't. Not yet anyway. His new nature is confusing and unpredictable, he might need of the man in the future.

“Not for now, but you have better behave Doctor, or I may change my mind,” he answers.

Jonathan nods, taking his words as the olive branch they were meant to be.

“Farewell, my Progeny,” Reid says.

“Don’t stretch your luck, Reid,” he bites back, prompting a small smile from the man.

He stares after Reid’s retreating form until he’s out of sight. He notices a pull inside of him, urging him to follow, to stay close to his maker.

He wonders if this will be the last time he sees him. After all, there’s a small chance he might fail. Geoffrey doesn’t know all the details of whatever is behind the plague, but it must be something powerful. Leech or not, he hopes this isn't the last time. He hopes Jonathan wins...

“Go save this goddamn city, Doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two things that I've always loved; one is the "enemies to friends to lovers" trope (also like 50% of my ships has some villian/hero thing going for them I think) and the other are stories that involve vampires and their progenie, and the different types of scenarios that relationship dynamic creates, a kind of love/hate one usually. 
> 
> So you could say I started writing this as something completly self-indulgent, and I enjoyed every minute of it, so here it is if you wanna read it too. 
> 
> I already wrote the whole thing, all 7 chapters but by hand on a notebook, so it might take me a while to type them down, but just know it's done, so I'll get to it. 
> 
> Mind you, english is not my mother tongue and there might be some mistakes, show me mercy. 
> 
> Art by me. You can find me @happinessfordeeppeople in Tumblr.


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As he sees Jonathan walk away, Geoffrey closes his eyes and dwells on the feeling of their bond. He wants to understand it. The farthest the other man goes, the more something inside of him pushes him to get close again. It feels like they’re bound by a thread, and the farther they are from each other, the tightest it gets."

Geoffrey makes his way back to headquarters. He’s been gone only a few hours, not enough to cause a panic honestly.

He makes sure he looks as normal as possible, and drinks as many rats as he can on the way, to make sure his thirst won’t get to him.

He worries his men might notice, but upon arrival, no one even gives him a second glance. Most are only happy to see him back. Geoffrey sighs a breath of relief.

They brief him on what went on at the Theatre. True to his word, Jonathan left most of his men, pretty wounded, but alive.

They show him the body of Doctor Swansea. Most of them look nervous while Geoffrey examines the body, two of them try to pin his death on Reid. But he knows this wasn’t done by the vampire.

Regardless of what truth he discovered, the doctor would never beat this man to death like that.

Geoffrey makes them confess and later kicks them out of Priwen. They are not supposed to kill humans if possible, he wanted the Doctor interrogated not beaten to death. Besides, a man that enjoys violence like that, has no place in their ranks. Priwen doesn’t hunt for sport, they hunt for the safety of humankind.

It isn’t until a few hours later, that Geoffrey feels something stir inside of him. A chill runs down his spine, as he sits on his desk. An awful voice whispers and laughs, a woman.

The presence feels ancient, primal even. It’s so intense, it has him bend over and covering his head with his hands.

He doesn’t know how long it lasts, but just as suddenly as it started, it goes away. Silence never felt so blessed. 

“Reid, what did you do now?” he says to the empty room.

An hour or so later, right before sunrise, he gets his answer, well somewhat of an answer anyway.

It starts with a pull and a dulling of his senses. It all feels grey and fuzzy. And when he manages to focus on the pull enough, he hears it.

_“McCullum? Geoffrey, can you hear me?”_ Jonathan’s voice says in his mind.

“What the...” Geoffrey says out loud. “Yes, I hear you. How are you doing this?!”

_“Well... I’m not sure exactly. If I’m being honest I wasn’t even sure that I could do it,”_ Jonathan says sounding equally surprised. _“But my maker does it all the time, so... I figured I might be able to do it as well. Albeit, I hope in a less unwelcomed manner. His callings can be incredibly disturbing.”_

“Oh, this is disturbing alright! It’s... like I’m hearing you inside my head,” Geoffrey snaps at him. Having a voice with no body, speaking directly to your mind feels horribly invasive. It’s not like the emotions he picked on before. This is a conscious conversation, and it makes him a little bit paranoid that Reid might hear all his thoughts.

_“I’m sorry then. I’ll make this as quick as possible. I simply wished to inform you that I’ve taken care of the source of the epidemic. It’s over now,”_ Jonathan says.

He should sound relieved, Geoffrey sure is, but there’s something else.

_“I most go away, however. There are some matters that I must see to. I don’t know for how long I’ll be gone, but while I am, I ask if you might watch over Pembroke in my absence. Take care of any threat that might come their way?”_

“I found Dr. Swansea... What the hell happened, Reid? I know you wouldn’t have left the hospital without its head doctor if it wasn’t something awful,” Geoffrey asks.

_“I didn’t kill him,”_ Jonathan says, sounding defensive.

“I didn’t say that. I know... I dealt with the men that did. But you could have saved him. Give him the same treatment you gave me.”

_“I... What he did was so unethical I couldn’t see another way... I will explain it all to you when we see each other again. I promise.”_ Jonathan says sounding as tired as Geoffrey is beginning to feel.

“You better, Doctor. Alright, I’ll keep an eye on Pembroke. But not for you. They are mostly good people, if a bit rough around the edges, but they are trying to help others. This city needs that. But don’t you go disappearing on them,” or me, he thinks.

_“I won’t. I’m not leaving, Geoffrey,”_ he says, and it sounds honest, almost affectionate. _“Till we see each other again.”_

And just like that, he’s gone. The world goes back to colour, and his mind is his alone. 

He doesn’t see Reid again for almost three weeks. He absolutely does not spend them fidgeting, no matter what his men claim. He’s just... wondering what’s taking him so long.

He and a few others are walking near the canals when Geoffrey feels it. That pull is back, singing with renewed strength. It had been quiet while Reid was gone, but now it’s urging him to seek its source.

He tells his men to continue on ahead without him and follows the pull. As he gets closer he can feel his maker’s thoughts again. He feels tired but relieved for some reason.

Geoffrey finds him sitting on a rooftop facing Pembroke Hospital. There’s a full moon, so he’s easy to spot, even without improved night vision.

Jonathan turns to face him way before he makes any sound, so Geoffrey assumes he can most likely feel him as well. He wonders what feelings the other man can pick up from him. He looks worn out, like he hasn’t slept since he left.

“So, you’re back... About damn time,” he says, standing a few feet behind him.

“Good evening, Geoffrey. Please take a seat,” he replies patting the space next to him. “ I apologize for the long absence. I owe you an explanation.” 

“What the hell happened, Reid?” says Geoffrey reluctantly sitting down, but keeping a considerable space between them. “There are no new skals, only the ones left, but what was that thing I felt that night? What exactly did you fight?”

“That... was the Red Queen. She was the original source of the epidemic. The mother of all vampires, the first and strongest of us. I only fought an avatar made of blood, she wasn’t fully awakened. But apparently every vampire in Britain felt her presence when she came through, or so I’ve been told.”

“And you defeated her? How? What was she after?” Geoffrey asks bewildered by his answer. If Reid is telling the truth then this threat was more powerful than they could have ever predicted.

Jonathan goes on to explain the entire set of events that transpired that night. How he found Dr. Swansea dying on the Theatre and getting him to confess about his negligent experiments. Reid sounds clearly wounded by his friend’s betrayal, and admits to leaving him to die, claiming he knew the doctor wouldn’t stop his experiments, thus making him too much of a threat. Geoffrey can’t say he disagrees.

He tells him of the battle he had to endure against poor old Harriet Jones, who only served as a Disaster for the Red Queen. And then goes on to explain his own maker’s relation to the monster. How both him and William Marshal were made by him to serve as champions to defeat her. He says it with disdain, there’s clearly no affection between them.

“I can’t say I know what she wants exactly... Pure, unadulterated chaos I suppose... To see this world in flames and bathe in its blood. Who knows,” Reid says with a sigh.

“Well, I’m just glad she’s gone, for now at least... But you said it all started because of Swansea’s infusions with vampire blood. Does this mean it could happen again at any moment?” Geoffrey asks increasingly concerned now.

Jonathan looks away at that, staring at Pembroke with heavy sorrow. It makes Geoffrey want to reassure him for some reason, and that makes him frown.

“No, it won’t happen again...” Jonathan says, then turns to face him once more, he looks at him, searching for something. “But before I explain, I must ask another favour out of you, Geoffrey. One that might go against all your instincts and your vows as a hunter. But it’s one I most ask regardless.”

Geoffrey takes a breath and braces himself, “It figures... Well, let’s hear it.”

“You have to promise me, no harm will come to Lady Ashbury. Not from you, or any of your men,” Reid says with a resolve that leaves no doubt about what would happen if they did.

“Ashbury? Why would...? Oh... of course. It was her blood, that Swansea used, wasn’t it? There’s something wrong with her,” Geoffrey says, finally joining all the pieces together. He should have seen it before.

“McCullum...” Jonathan all but growls at him. He realizes the man is carefully watching him, waiting for his response.

The almost electric blue of his eyes is chilling, and a saner man would coward under that gaze. But Geoffrey’s never been accused of being that. So he laughs instead, relishing in the look of bewilderment on Reid’s face. 

“Oh good Doctor, what a mess you’ve gotten yourself into...” he says shaking his head. “Fine, neither I, nor my men, will go near your precious Elizabeth. I give you my word.”

Reid looks at him, doubtful, but slowly relaxes ones more. “Thank you. I admit I was expecting more of a fight from you...”

“Oh, I have plenty of thoughts on the matter,” he bites back. “But I’m waiting on your explanation, and I figure... you’ve managed to fix things so far, might as well hear you out. I expect you have a plan to handle this as well?”

“I do. It’s why I took so long to come back to London,” Jonathan replies sounding far too pleased for Geoffrey’s liking.

He tells him the long story of Ashbury’s true lineage and how he tracked her down to the castle in Scotland, where he met William Marshall himself.

Of how he faced the first Disaster and unwillingly infected his progeny with the Blood of Hate, later managing to cure her symptoms but not the sickness itself. That laid dormant in her bloodstream until Swansea negligently used it for his experiments. 

Jonathan goes on to explain how the sickness only turns women into potential hosts for the avatar of the Red Queen. However the strain ran through old William Marshall’s blood as well, so he chose to live the rest of his existence in the castle, to endure the thirst and atone for his misdoings. Only to now accept an honourable death by the hands of his progeny.

The image of a vampire murdering its sire, feels wrong to Geoffrey’s mind, somehow... It’s not that he wouldn’t stop Reid if he ever went mad with power, but he now finds himself hoping such a thing never comes to happen. Maybe it’s because of the blood bond between them, maybe it’s his change of mind and a new perspective on the world of vampires. He doesn’t know for sure, but now it’s not the time to analyze it, there are more urgent things to deal with at the moment.

“So... Marshall’s gone. But what of Ashbury? Surely you don’t think it’s a good idea to simply let her be,” Geoffrey says, frowning at him.

“Of course not. Do you really believe me so irresponsible? We’ve taken the appropriate precautions. Elizabeth is painfully aware of the threat her blood represents. She was so burdened by guilt she was willing to take her own life! But I just...” Jonathan replies looking, if possible, even more tired.

“You wouldn’t let her...” Geoffrey says looking away at the Hospital. “Was that decision made by the Doctor, or the man?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Jonathan twitch at the question. He sighs and turns to face him.

“Both. As a doctor, I can’t let someone sick die if there might be something that could be done to help them. And as a man, I can’t let my friend kill herself over something that was never even her fault,” Jonathan answers honestly. “Is that good enough of an answer for you, Geoffrey?”

“Umm... Yes, is exactly what I expected from you, Reid. So what did you do about it?”

“She’s agreed to let me study her blood, to try to find a definite cure for the strain. And she’ll stay in that castle, where Marshall lived. She had doubts about being able to resist the thirst, but I made it so the grounds outside can house some livestock; sheep, chickens and cattle, and hired a man to take care of them during the daytime, no questions asked. They should sustain her, somewhat like the way we drink from rats here.”

“Probably better. Rats are disgusting,” Geoffrey scoffs at him. “I’m honestly surprised you didn’t stay with her...”

Reid blushes at that, “ I was willing if she asked... But Elizabeth pointed out the risk of another vampire living near her. She said there was nothing I could do there that I couldn’t do here as well or even better. And that she wouldn’t burden us both with that kind of solitude...” he confesses, looking too mournful for Geoffrey’s liking. He won’t voice it out, but he’s glad Reid didn’t stay.

“Besides, I promised my mother I wouldn’t leave again. She’s in a somewhat frail state. And I did leave Pembroke without its main pillar. A position I’ll help fill until we might find a more suitable replacement... And there’s you, of course,” Jonathan says, taking Geoffrey off guard with his last statement.

“Me?”

“Well, yes. I made you a vampire. I won’t follow in my sire’s example and leave you without guidance, Geoffrey. I’m responsible for you now. I’ll offer any assistance you might need... or stay away if you want me to,” the infuriatingly proper doctor says.

All of a sudden Geoffrey wants to punch him, “Yes! You did this to me, you leech! You took away my mortal existence, made me into the very creature I despise, against my will. And now you offer guidance?! I’m not your student, and you are no teacher, Doctor. I’ll take your word that you’ve secured the problem, but if I so much as hear she’s come back without being cured, I’ll hunt you both myself. You hear me? So yes, stay away, Reid!” he hisses at him, standing up and quickly walking away.

Jonathan calls after him, but Geoffrey keeps walking. Whatever bond there is between fledging and sire, urges him to turn back, but he refuses. He doesn’t want to fight the man, but he can’t forgive him just yet. He knows he will, eventually. Reid is a hard man to hate... Geoffrey will let him wallow for a while, regardless.

* * *

Geoffrey does his best to keep his men from finding out about his new nature. Priwen works mostly night hours, so him missing during daytime doesn’t raise any alarms. But fighting alongside them does take a lot of practice. 

They’ve stopped the great hunt against all vampires (unless provoked), but there’s still plenty remaining crazed skals roaming around, keeping them busy. Geoffrey must avoid using any of his powers or show too much strength, and resist the smell of blood during a fight.

So far, no one seems to have noticed. He’s also been hunting on his own. Trying to hone in his new vampire abilities.

He’s learned to heal his wounds, using his own blood. A useful skill to have so no one notices his been hurt or worse, thinks he needs healing.

He can move at supernatural speed, using it to hide in the shadows before being seen or spring onto an unprepared enemy. And, even if he hates it, he’s also learned to use his claws and fangs to bite in combat. It makes him feel a bit too much like a wild beast, less human than he wants to be.

But no matter how hard he’s tried, he can’t seem to get a hand on blood-related attacks. He knows vampires can use their own blood as weapons and protection, he’s seen it first-hand multiple times. He’s tried until exhaustion, but nothing seems to work.

He’s been practicing for hours on an abandoned warehouse by the docks when he gets so frustrated, he grabs a heavy wooden crate and completely destroys it in anger. He sends pieces flying everywhere, one of them landing on his own forehead. He curses and backs away, hitting a beam behind him and landing heavily on the ground.

“Stupid...” he thinks bitterly, with his eyes shut tight. “This is so stupid. How the hell do they do it?!”

_“Do what?”_ Jonathan’s disembodied voice answers in his mind.

Geoffrey opens his eyes in surprise, and surely, the world around him is muted and grey again. He can feel his sire’s presence, far away but within reach. He feels... hopeful, hesitant, concerned...

“Reid, didn’t I tell you to stay away?” he snarls back.

“ _You did. But this wasn’t me. It was you who called on me. Was it not on purpose?_ ” he replies, his tone betraying his curiosity.

Geoffrey has to remind himself that this is probably as new for Reid as it is for him. He honestly has no idea how he did it, but he might as well use it. It’s been a week since their altercation, it’s time to bury the hatchet.

“No, it was certainly NOT on purpose...”

“ _Oh. Umm... then should I...?_ ”

“No. I... I was practicing,” Geoffrey sighs, leaning his head back on the wooden beam behind him and staring at the ceiling. “You know, with my new abilities?”

“ _I see... May I ask how is it going so far?”_

He’s obviously trying to be respectful about it, probably remembering their last conversation.

“You may. And it’s... well, it’s not going so well. I’m having trouble with some things,” he grumbles. “Please don’t make me say it...” he thinks bitterly.

“ _I’m not currently on duty... Perhaps I could provide assistance?”_

“I’m on a warehouse by the docks. I expect you can find me?”

“ _Always, McCullum. See you soon_ ,” Jonathan says cutting their link. He sounded pleased, maybe even a bit excited. The smug bastard... Like he’s so easy to find.

Geoffrey is sitting on top of a crate, staring at a couple of rats fighting over a piece of bread, when Reid finally arrives. The shadows mold around him effortlessly. It makes him envy the easiness with which the man controlled his skills. He was sired by a powerful entity, it makes sense, but that power also runs through his veins now, it’s time to learn how to use it properly.

“Good evening, hunter. How may I be of assistance then?” he says, hands behind his back.

“Blood control,” Geoffrey replies going straight to the point. “I’ve seen you... our kind use it as weapons and shields. But I can’t seem to be able to control it.”

“You mean using _Blood spears_ and _Blood barriers_. One can wound from a distance, while the other absorbs direct damage,” he explains. “There’s also _Coagulation_.”

“I don’t know that one.”

“It’s when vampires paralyze an enemy by concentrating on blocking their blood.”

“That sounds horrible... but useful. God, are we monstrous creatures...” Geoffrey sighs, feeling sick for even considering using it.

“In that, we can agree. But if you wish to learn them, I’ll try my best to teach you,” Jonathan says gesturing to the middle of the room.

He asks Geoffrey to explain what he’s been doing so far, it turned out he’d been going about it the wrong way. According to Reid, it’s not so much about throwing the blood lance as if it were a physical object separate from you, as it is about reaching into the power running through your veins and wielding it as if it were another one of your limbs. Not letting go of its control until it’s gone through your target, which is in this case, a bag of old potatoes.

It takes him a few tries, but with Reid’s instructions, he finally manages to do it. He can’t help a wave of excitement when he succeeds, then feels guilty about being happy about something like this. But when he turns around and sees Jonathan’s equally content expression, it makes it better somehow.

Once he managed the _Blood spear_ , mastering the _Blood barrier_ is far easier. Jonathan throws a few things at him to see if he can repel them effectively, Geoffrey thinks he might be enjoying it a bit too much. Well, the man still looks tired, it might be doing him some good to be out of that hospital. Especially if is to find the cure to prevent another Disaster.

“How are you doing with the cure?” Geoffrey asks later, while he’s practicing _Coagulation_ on a rat; both of them sitting on wooden crates.

Jonathan sighs, “Sadly I can’t boast any breakthroughs yet. The strain is truly mighty resistant, I’m afraid.”

He looks so put down, Geoffrey gives in to the urge to comfort him.

“I can’t exactly help you with that. I know nothing about science. But I know that if there’s anyone stubborn enough to find a cure, it’s you.”

Jonathan turns to face him, clearly surprised. “I... don’t deserve that trust...” he starts to argue.

“Of course you do. Just take the damn compliment, Reid,” he admonishes him. “Or I’ll take it back.”

Jonathan chuckles at that, “Very well. Thank you, Geoffrey.”

He’s never thought his name had much elegance to it, but Reid’s voice makes it sound more refined somehow.

They say their goodbyes an hour before sunrise. Geoffrey promises to tell the doctor how he fairs in battle with his new skills, and in return, Jonathan promises to keep him informed on his experiments.

It was by far a much more civilized and, dare he say, enjoyable evening than he initially expected.

As he sees Jonathan walk away, Geoffrey closes his eyes and dwells on the feeling of their bond. He wants to understand it. The farthest the other man goes, the more something inside of him pushes him to get close again.

It feels like they’re bound by a thread, and the farther they are from each other, the tightest it gets. It’s not painful, and more often than not Geoffrey isn’t even fully aware of it. But once he focuses, it’s there. He thinks it’s probably what he used to unwillingly call Reid before. He wonders how far would they have to go before they stop sensing each other, but he doesn’t feel like finding it out.

* * *

Hunting with his men grows easier after that. Geoffrey can sneak a small _Blood spear_ now and then when necessary, same with the others. Coagulation proves really useful in close calls when a skal was about to hurt someone else.

Thanks to Jonathan, the skal population is a lot smaller than it used to be. It takes a keen eye to find it’s hiding spots.

The good doctor convinced him to stay away from the “peaceful” sewer skals, who according to him, only want to be left alone. But any other feral skal is to be eliminated.

They are searching the streets one night when three men from another patrol come running towards them. One of the men has a very nasty wound running down his side, and the other two aren’t doing so good either.

When asked what happened, they say they accidentally stumbled into an abandoned house where three beasts were hiding. They were predictably overpowered and bound to die when that leech doctor from Pembroke broke in and told them to escape.

Geoffrey feels a cold chill run down his spine at the mention of his sire.

“And you just ran?!” he exclaims outraged. “You left him there alone?!”

“It’s a leech! If he takes the wolves on that’s good, but isn’t better if they just take each other out?” one of them says.

Geoffrey has to take a deep breath at that. He shouldn’t feel this infuriated about this, but he’s fuming none the less. “That leech might be the only one capable of producing a cure for all of this madness and you left him to die. Head back to base now! I’ll check what happened. Go!” he orders, in a tone that leaves no room for arguments.

He runs in the direction they came, the closer he gets, the more his own worry mixes with Jonathan’s fear. He’s in trouble, he can sense it. Geoffrey doesn’t care whatever is between them. Maybe he’s only this afraid for him because he is his sire, or maybe he actually cares for the man more than he knew. It doesn’t matter.

As it happens, Geoffrey has been following Jonathan around some nights, without him noticing. Initially, he was trying to test their connection, but it soon became more of an entertaining hobby. He learned about all the people Reid helps in the city. How he takes the time to speak with all of them, how he genuinely cares for their well being when no one else does. If something happened to Reid, the whole place would suffer for it. 

He hears the fight before he sees it, the furious wolf-like howls do nothing to ease his worry. When he gets there he sees Jonathan struggling on the ground, barely avoiding the sharp claws of one of the beasts. He’s bleeding profusely and looks about to pass out.

There are only two beasts left standing, one of them is pretty hurt. Geoffrey takes out his sword and draws their attention, he throws a spear to the wounded one and engages the other. It’s a rough fight, but the urge to protect his sire seems to give vampires an extra push, because before he realizes it, he’s killed the monster, perhaps more brutally than necessary.

He sheds his sword and rushes to Jonathan’s side. The man has many wounds, and they are healing, but very slowly. He’s passed out, would look dead to anyone else but Geoffrey, who can still feel him through their bond.

“Come on, Reid. Don’t you dare die on me, you bastard!” he says pulling him onto his lap and biting on his own wrist like Jonathan did the night he turned him. “You don’t get to do this to me and leave me alone to figure the mess out... Drink dammit.” 

He pushes his bleeding arm close to the man’s mouth and reaches for that pull inside of him, urging Reid to wake up. He goes as far as closing his eyes and leaning forward to rest his forehead on top of Jonathan’s head.

After a few agonizing seconds, he feels him stir awake and blindingly reach for his wrist, biting on the wound, and eagerly starting to drink his blood.

This time the hunter is willingly giving it. It’s a funny feeling. He’s spent his whole life fighting vampires, keeping his blood far away from any leeches. And here he is now, not only one of them but urging another to drink from him. What an unexpected turn life has taken...

He can see the doctor’s wounds heal faster now, and some small amount of colour comes back to his face. He looks, not like a blood-sucking monster, but almost... peaceful.

Geoffrey taps the side of his head softly, “Hey! I think that’s enough now, you leech,” he scolds him, trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably.

Reid opens his eyes at that, and abruptly tenses, letting go of Geoffrey’s arm as if it burned him. A wave of shame and panic comes through the bond.

<Oh, he probably thinks he hurt me somehow...> Geoffrey thinks.

“It’s alright, Reid. You needed it to heal. Those wolves weren’t kind on you... You were bleeding out,” he explains.

“I... I remember now. Your men...?” Jonathan asks while Geoffrey helps him stand up.

“They are fine. Thanks to you... What possessed you to do that, Reid? Three beasts against you, for my men?”

“Most I need a reason? I simply couldn’t turn a blind eye and let them die. And... you care about them. Train them, and send them out there to fight. I know you blame yourself every time something goes wrong,” Jonathan confesses, not looking him in the eye.

Well, that confirms it, Reid gets something out of their connection as well. Enough to sense his emotions. It should feel like a gross invasion of privacy, but... it doesn’t.

“So, you almost died so I wouldn’t feel guilty? Surely you see how that doesn’t make sense,” Geoffrey scolds him.

“I wouldn’t have died...” Jonathan grumbles. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily, hunter.”

Geoffrey chuckles at that, “Well, be that as it might, you still look awful. I'm taking you to the hospital. You need to rest.”

He takes a hold of Reid’s wrist and pulls him forward without looking back at him, the vampire thankfully doesn’t comment on it, walking along beside him.

Mercifully they don’t meet any of his men on the way, or any more skals or vampires. Once they’re safely back on hospital grounds, they both jump up to Jonathan’s office, neither one of them too eager to see the staff react to Reid’s poor state.

“Do you keep any blood here?” Geoffrey asks once the other man has taken a seat on a bed.

“There must be some downstairs, but that’s for transfusions, Geoffrey... I’ll be fine with yours, I just need to rest.” Jonathan answers, leaning back on the cot.

Geoffrey stares at him for a moment, the man is laying there on his bloody clothes. He looks around, there might be something he can change into. After opening a few drawers and lifting a couple of boxes he does find a beige shirt, perhaps left by a previous owner of the office they are in, but good enough at first glance. He also finds a needle and threat. He goes back to the cot, tapping its frame with his foot to get the other man’s attention.

“Here, get those bloody rags off and hand me the coat. I’ll fix it,” he says trying to sound nonchalant about it.

Jonathan blissfully does as he is told, giving him his coat and changing into the clean shit, then rests back down.

Geoffrey looks around the room again. He could take a seat farther away, there’s plenty of room. But his nerves are still frail, and being close to his sire makes the pull between them quiet down. It’s also nearing dawn and his bed is on a secluded corner, it is too late to go back now. So he sighs and sits down on the floor, his back resting against the cot. He pulls Reid’s coat on his lap and starts looking for cuts. He’s fixed his countless of times anyway, and this one is of far better quality, it’d be a shame to lose it. It also gives him something to do...

“You don’t have to do that, you know...” Jonathan says behind him.

“I don’t mind. Think of it as payment for saving my men.”

“I’m glad they are fine.”

“You’re lucky they found me when they did. Otherwise, you’d be bleeding on the cold ground right now doctor,” Geoffrey says, aiming for friendly banter but letting some real concern bleed in.

“Thank you for saving me, Geoffrey,” Reid says, reaching for the other man’s shoulder with his slender fingers, leaving his hand there. “I’m sorry I worried you.”

It’s perhaps only meant as a reassurance, but Geoffrey thinks Reid most get some small amount of comfort from their proximity, same as him. He doesn’t mind, not anymore.

“It’s alright. Just don’t do it again... If anyone gets to kill you, it better be something stronger than a beast skal,” he replies, leaning his head back on the cot, looking up at the hospital ceiling.

“Not you?” Jonathan asks sounding sleepy now, which shouldn’t affect Geoffrey the way it does.

“No... Not me I’m afraid... Not much of a vampire hunter anymore, huh?” he sighs.

He feels Jonathan’s fingers tap softly on his shoulder, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell...”

And just like that, he’s asleep. It’s an odd thing to see, he looks peaceful to Geoffrey, but for anyone else he might look dead, too unnaturally still.

Geoffrey continues mending the coat until dawn comes around and sleep claims him.

Sleeping is different now he’s a vampire. Once the first hint of sunlight shines, is as if a heavy fog comes over your mind and you must rest, and as soon as the sun goes down, the weight is lifted. The hunger returns and you can’t remember dreaming.

Geoffrey wakes up with a nasty pain on his neck, and for a moment he feels disoriented until he remembers where he fell asleep. He immediately turns around to the bed behind him and finds it empty, then notices he has Reid’s coat laying over him like a blanket, when he’s sure he left it on the bed.

He huffs in annoyance and gets on his feet, he’s wondering whether he should just leave when Reid comes back into the room. He’s carrying something that smells suspiciously like blood under his arm, bundled in some fabric.

“Oh, you’re awake,” he says sounding somewhat sheepish.

“Yes... What are you hiding there, Reid?” Geoffrey asks approaching.

“I... Don’t judge me, but I took these. Thought we might have a drink... If you’re willing,” he says pulling the fabric off and revealing a glass bottle with blood and two small glasses. 

“I thought you said those were for transfusions,” Geoffrey says with a raised eyebrow, aiming to tease. “Is the good doctor taking hospital supplies now?”

Reid blushes at that, as much as a vampire might, at least.

“No! There’s simply no need for it right now, no cases of trauma of any kind. And it will only last three more days anyway...” Jonathan argues looking even guiltier. “But I’ll take it back if you want.”

“ I didn’t say that. Give it,” Geoffrey says stretching his arm and gesturing for the bottle. Reid walks closer and gives it to him. They sit back against the desk and pour some on the glasses.

“It might taste a little weird,” Jonathan tells him. “We use sodium citrate and dextrose as an anticoagulant. To make it last longer.”

Geoffrey doesn’t know what any of those things are but he shrugs and takes a sip anyway. It indeed tastes a little strange, but perhaps not so much because of that but more because they’re drinking it from a glass, and not straight out of a living being.

It feels odd, Geoffrey could almost pretend they are friends having a drink together. To get rid of the awkward silence, he asks about Reid’s progress with the cure. Which turns out to be a welcomed subject because the man dives into a long explanation of his experiments, which Geoffrey doesn’t understand much of, but his enthusiasm is almost contagious.

When he finally takes a break, Geoffrey asks him if he ever considered becoming a professor, he certainly has the voice for it.

The comment unexpectedly prompts another blush out of the doctor, who says he did give out some lectures but doesn’t really have the patience to deal with young students. To that Geoffrey can relate. He tells him stories of his men, of how frustrated he sometimes gets while training them and Jonathan listens with careful attention. It’s the same attention he gives to each of White Chapel’s residents when they tell him their problems, and Geoffrey truly sees why they trust him. Humans can usually tell when something is strange about someone, a basic survival instinct tells them this person is not safe. So vampires luckily aren’t as inconspicuous as they’d like. But there’s something about Reid... Something in his voice or manner, it makes you want to trust him. It makes even a hunter lower his guard.

However it’s soon time to leave, his men must be wondering where he is, and if they ever want a cure, Reid most continue his experiments.

The man bids him farewell with a kind “adieu”, and Geoffrey leaves the way he came.

After crossing the canal, he turns to look at the hospital once more. Jonathan is still there on the window, he lifts a hand and waves. Geoffrey hesitates to wave back, but he does so in the end.

Very well... maybe they are friends now... or something very much like it. Damn the man...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geoffrey before Jonathan: "I would never offer my blood to a leech!"  
> Geoffrey after Jonathan almost dies: "Drink dammit! Drink!!!" 
> 
> No art this time because I'm lazy... But I'll make some for the next one u_u Thank you for all your kind comments!  
> Also Jonathan might have had a small revelation after waking up before Geoffrey. ;)


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoffrey catches Jonathan in an awkward position, Emelyne Reid gets to meet her son's new friend, some sparring is done and a terrible accident finally convinces Geoffrey's men that this leech doctor might not be so bad after all.

They don’t see each other for two more weeks, and when they finally do it’s by accident.

Geoffrey is walking by the West End when he sees Reid standing in the middle of the street, looking a bit lost, with a stack of papers on his arm.

“Evening, doctor,” Geoffrey says appearing next to him.

He takes immense pleasure in seeing Jonathan almost jump out of his skin in surprise, but also notices him hiding the stack of papers behind his back.

“McCullum! What... what are you doing here?” he asks.

“What? Can’t I walk around the good neighbourhoods now? I’m simply doing my rounds, Reid. You’re the one looking mighty suspicious... What are you hiding there?” Geoffrey asks leaning closer.

“Nothing. Just some papers,” Jonathan replies taking a step back, thus making the hunter even more curious.

“Reid...” Geoffrey warns him, narrowing his eyes and moving closer. Perhaps he should worry Reid is hiding some nefarious plan, but all he can read from him is embarrassment.

Jonathan tries to keep his back to him, but Geoffrey is faster on his feet and side blocks him, snatching one of the papers.

He can’t believe his eyes when he sees it, he looks up to Reid and catches him looking away, clearly wishing to be anywhere but there.

“Reid... What are you doing with Throgmorton’s anti-vampire posters?” he says barely holding back his laughter.

“I’m... Umm... gluing them?” Reid confesses. “He asked for my help putting them up in the West End.”

“And you agreed?! Reid, the man’s a fraud! He goes around claiming to be an exceptional vampire hunter when he has absolutely no idea what he’s talking about. I mean, God, the fact alone that he asked you of all people!” Geoffrey exclaims.

“I know that! He’s no hunter but he is trying to warn people to stay safe, and even if they don’t take it seriously at first, if they do encounter a skal, they might react faster. You never know...”

Geoffrey is barely holding it back now, this man is just too nice for his own good.

“So you, a powerful vampire, decided to help a rather amazingly fake vampire hunter, to paste flyers all over your own neighbourhood...” he says chuckling. “Did I got that right?”

“...Yes...” Jonathan says with a defeated sigh.

The picture of the chosen vampire knight, holding those posters looking like he wants the floor to swallow him is finally too much to handle, and Geoffrey bursts out laughing.

He laughs like he hasn’t laughed in years, it feels liberating, cathartic even.

He laughs so much his ribs hurt, and he has to double over. And suddenly Reid is laughing too. It’s a rich, melodic sound, that Geoffrey finds himself wishing to hear more often.

It also feels like something finally shifts between them. And whatever reservation or resentment there was, has now taken a seat back. They can move past it, drink together and laugh together... All thanks to Throgmorton’s ugly posters.

“Oh my lord... I needed that,” Geoffrey says once he manages to regain control. “I’m so glad I came this way.”

“Glad I could entertain you at the very least...” Jonathan scolds him, still smiling. It makes him look younger, more handsome even, if it weren’t for the sharp fangs.

“You better be nice to me or I won’t help you. Now hand those over, I’ll carry them, you glue them,” he instructs Reid motioning to the papers.

“You’re going to help me?” he asks surprised.

“Two people work faster than one, but if someone else sees us doing this I’ll have to cut all ties with you forever, you hear me?”

Jonathan nods and gives him the stack, “Yes, sir.”

They paste the posters on back alleys and announcement boards.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Geoffrey says after the third one. “If my men see me I’m moving back to Dublin...”

“You can say I forced you,” Jonathan replies with a grin.

“Yes, the vampire made me help him. That will go nicely. Ughh... and they are just so ugly! I feel like its eyes follow you,” Geoffrey frowns as they stare at the poster.

“Perhaps, but real-life skals can be even uglier. I almost prefer this version.”

“People know to avoid those monsters though. It’s vampires like you and me that are the real threat. If all leeches looked noticeable, the job of a hunter would be far easier,” Geoffrey says with a sigh.

“You knew what I was the second you saw me though... How?” Jonathan asks, sounding genuinely curious.

“Well, our scouts had already alerted me of your... conversion. I was still surprised to see you at Pembroke. However there are always obvious signs, to a trained eye,” he explains. “Certainly not for Mr. Throgmorton.”

“You’ve managed to hide from your men so far. How are you doing it?”

“By being really careful and keeping myself fed,” he replies, handing Reid another poster. “Avoiding harsh light mostly. So far no one seems to have noticed. Folk at the hospital are oblivious as well I assume?”

“Yes. Doctors, as a group tends to look like we haven’t slept in days anyway, so no one is the wiser,” Jonathan says in jest.

They are walking by some storefronts, Geoffrey stops and looks longingly at the window of one of the remaining pubs, “You know, blood is good and all but I do miss food... Hell, even a drink would be good. I tried having a pint a while back. Ended up throwing the whole thing back.”

“ Yes, I also miss it. I was never a picky eater, my long hours studying medicine and later in the army, it never gave me much time to indulge in a good meal. But I will miss good old Avery’s apple pie. My family’s butler,” he explains at Geoffrey’s questioning look.

“Oh well, forgive me, not everyone has one of those,” he teases him, making Jonathan blush. “Priwen survives on Mister Roger’s generous cooking alone. The man’s a saint for managing to scrap enough food for all the men. It’s been a pain pretending to ignore their remarks about not eating with them anymore.”

“I know! The staff at Pembroke seem to have made it their sole goal to get me to eat something. They say I look too pale and need to gain some muscle,” he says, which prompts a chuckle out of Geoffrey. “I’ve been finding mysterious plates with food every time I come back to my office. Been taking them to the poor.”

Geoffrey can’t help but laugh at that, “Of course you do... I told my men to help if they see you in trouble, by the way.”

“You did?”

“Yes. They were reluctant at first but I was very clear. They are not to hunt you since you helped with the plague and all...”

“Thank you, I’m just worried that it will get you in trouble,” Jonathan argues.

“It won’t. And even if they did find out about my... condition, I don’t believe they would simply kill me. We might seem like a rogue militia, but deep down we are a ragtag family of sorts. I’ve trained most of them, some men were even raised by our group, orphans of the war and the plague, like myself. They might just look the other way if I continue my work... Or simply tell me to go, but they won’t kill me.”

“That’s good to know. I...feel like I ought to apologise for hurting them before, but they did attack me first.”

“So they should. Not all vampires are like you, or your red-haired friend. Most are vicious creatures bend on using humankind for their own benefits. You’ve met them, in that Ascalon Club. If it weren’t for the connections they have I would have brought them down ages ago. But as it is, we can just fight them on the streets.”

“True, some of them are bad. But isn’t it the same with humans? Some are better than others. And yet your group has vowed to protect all of humanity. Are the bad ones under your protection as well?”

“Is the same with your profession, is it not? Doctors are supposed to treat everyone, even the ones not worth saving. Nothing is as black and white as we’d like,” Geoffrey says with a sigh.

“You’re right, and I don’t mean to antagonize you. From your memories... I do see how you would think of all of us as monsters...” Reid says stopping under a ledge to avoid the sudden rain that has started to fall. He sounds weary of the subject.

“Oh? So you do see something huh....” Geoffrey teases him.

“I don’t mean to pry,” he argues. “But sometimes I have dreams... Flashes of memories that are not my own. I quickly realized they are yours, but I have no way to stop them. I’m sorry.”

Geoffrey should probably be more annoyed at this, but he isn’t, not one bit.

“Don’t apologize if it’s something you can’t control. Besides I get some as well... not memories exactly, more like emotions, sensations... Why do you think that is?”

“I’m not sure... I must confess, I wrote to Elizabeth about it. I didn’t tell her anything about you, I simply asked what her connection with Marshal was like,” he explains before Geoffrey can argue. “She said something similar to you, that she was able to sense emotions, but nothing more. She once even felt his pain across a great distance, but never memories like mine. And she never asked her maker about it.”

“Perhaps it’s different for sires than their progeny. Or perhaps it’s simply you. Us. I don’t know, but as long as you don’t go around sharing my past with anyone, I don’t mind,” he shrugs.

Jonathan stares at him with something akin to wonder, “You sure have changed, hunter.”

“Uhm. Don’t test me, vampire. Well, since you have an unfair view of my past, it’s only fair for you to share some childhood memories as well. Go on, tell me what it was like growing up here on the West End, Mr. Reid,” he teases.

Jonathan spends the rest of their walk giving him posters and sharing stories of his youth. It was as far from Geoffrey’s own as could be expected. But the man makes no boast of his wealth or social status. He tells them like they are old friends catching up. It’s... enjoyable.

Soon enough they have finished pasting all the posters and by some miracle managed to avoid being seen by any of his people.

“There, that was the last one. Now you can tell Mr. Throgmorton you placed all of his public service announcements,” Geoffrey says with a smirk.

“I’ll do it tomorrow. It’s too late now to go back to the Lower Thames,” Jonathan replies stretching his back. “I’ll better go back home.”

“Oh, that’s right. Which one of these is yours?” he asks staring at all the fancy mansions he’s never been close to set foot on.

“That one over there,” Jonathan says pointing at a huge house. He looks thoughtful for a second, then opens his mouth to say something, then closes it back up again.

Geoffrey is about to ask what’s wrong when someone walks around the corner, interrupting them. 

“Johnny?” asks an old lady all dressed in black. She’s closely followed by a man, a servant.

Geoffrey snorts and discreetly whispers the nickname, knowing Jonathan will hear. The man frowns and shakes his head at him, but the corner of his mouth gives him away. Geoffrey admits to himself, that teasing Reid is quickly becoming one of his favourite pastimes.

“Mother! What are you doing out so late?” Jonathan exclaims going to check on her. Geoffrey follows but keeps a respectful distance.

“I couldn’t sleep and wanted to take a walk. I told Avery before leaving this time, just like you said I should,” she replies looking sternly at her son, then notices Geoffrey behind him. “And who is this handsome young man?”

Geoffrey has to stifle a laugh at Jonathan’s reaction, the man is full-on blushing as he answers, “This is my friend, Geoffrey McCullum. Geoffrey, this is my mother Emelyne Reid. And he is our butler, Avery Cork.”

“Delighted to meet you, Mrs. Reid,” he says, moving closer to shake her hand, when he does her eyes widen in surprise.

“Johnny, you told me of your dead lady friend, but you didn’t mention him. Are all of your new friends dead?” she asks, not in fear or disapproval, but with curiosity.

Geoffrey turns to look at him in question, but Jonathan only gives him a resigned shrug in return.

“Not all of them, mother,” he replies fondly.

“Oh, I don’t mind it. You know I only wish you to be happy, my son. Mr. McCullum, you are welcome to visit us anytime you wish,” she says sincerely, then turns to her son with a knowing smile. “I’m sure my son will be glad to entertain visitors.”

“I... Umm... of course I would,” Jonathan replies looking incredibly flustered now, which amuses Geoffrey to no end.

“I’d very much enjoy that then, thank you for your kind offer,” he says smiling ruefully at his sire, who discretely rolls his eyes at him.

Mrs. Reid seems delighted by this and bids them goodnight, going back into the house, followed by Avery.

“Well, that was delightful,” Geoffrey says, still smiling at Jonathan. “Does she truly know we are dead?”

“I don’t know exactly...” Jonathan confesses, staring at his home.

“You worry about her...” Geoffrey says, unintentionally plucking the feeling out of the man.

“ I was gone for too long, I’m afraid. I just want to take care of her in the time we have left,” Jonathan sighs turning to face him. “Thank you for humouring her and helping me before.”

“Oh, I wasn’t. I fully intend on paying you a visit when you least expect it,” Geoffrey says turning to leave. “And please don’t ever let Throgmorton convince you to help again, would you?”

That gets another laugh out of Jonathan, which makes him oddly proud. This... bond between them, it might be complicated and unpredictable; but it’s also reassuring in a way, they are stuck together, they might as well make it half a pleasant experience.

This prompts him to take another step he knows the other man will appreciate.

“Take care, _Jonathan_ ,” he says, walking away before the doctor can reply, enjoying the look of surprise on his face at the use of his actual name. 

* * *

They don’t see each other again for a few days. Clean up of the remaining feral skals is going well for the guard, and his men have obeyed his command to leave Jonathan in peace.

But some of them are still distrustful, as evidenced by Trevor who enters his “office” carrying a letter for him.

“Here. Pembroke’s leech asked some of our men to give you this,” he says with clear disgust. It makes Geoffrey feel rather annoyed.

Trevor is a good hunter, one of the best even, annoyingly perceptive as well. They’ve known each other for a long time, have history together.

“Thank you,” he says taking the letter and waiting for him to leave but when he doesn’t, he’s forced to open it with a huff.

“It’s not an explosive letter you know...”

“Still...” Trevor grumbles, arms crossed, looking expectantly at him.

Geoffrey sighs and opens the letter, written in spotless penmanship. 

“ _Dear Geoffrey,_

_I write to you in order to let you know that I’ll be visiting my friend Lady Ashbury so I may test the antidotes and get more samples of her blood. I’ll be gone for less than a week and inform you of my findings upon my return._

_I thought you might appreciate this form of communication more than our... more intrusive one._

_Take care while I’m gone._

_Yours sincerely, Dr. Jonathan Reid._ ”

Geoffrey cant help the odd feeling at the first sentence, or the last for that matter. It’s a short thing, to the point, but it also feels quite personal. No one really writes to him these days anyways. It’s... nice. 

He looks up from the paper at the sound of Trevor clearing his throat.

“He’s going away for a few days, just letting me know...” he explains, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

The man looks at him wearily, “Geoffrey, are you sure of what you’re doing?”

“And what is that exactly?” he bites back feeling defensive.

“You know. In all of our years of hunting together, I never expected you to trust a leech, let alone befriend one. Why now? Why Reid?” he asks.

Geoffrey feels put on the spot, under Trevor’s piercing dark eyes.

“I... He’s different. Better... He’s a decent man who got dealt a lousy hand returning home. However he’s managed to control his condition and he’s now an ally to our cause,” he tries to explain.

“It’s starting to sound like a friendship to me...” Trevor replies with a heavy dose of suspicion, then sighs. “Just... be careful, alright?”

Geoffrey nods, tucking the letter away, “I always am.”

Trevor scoffs, “You and I both know that’s a terrible lie.”

* * *

Geoffrey feels his sire part, and the bond between them pull tight. Five days pass and he’s growing restless.

He trusts Jonathan would let him know if something went wrong, but he also doubts his judgment regarding the red-headed vampire.

He knows Jonathan cares for her, perhaps even loves her, and the thought is disturbing for some reason. It leaves him feeling anxious.

He’s sure there’s more to her than the civilized, collected front she puts up. She’s old after all, there’s no way she’s lived this long by feeding only on sick dying people.

He does understand the struggle vampires go through regarding the thirst now. He sees how easy it would be to slip into murderous habits. But still, the hunter in him has sworn to keep humanity safe from any creature that wishes to do them harm, even if they are his own kind.

He knows there are things about her that Jonathan is not telling him, and he doesn’t like it one bit.

Luckily his men notice his foul mood and let him be. He uses his time to train on the docks, he’s gotten rather good with his supernatural abilities, and he vaguely wonders if his skill might be connected to their lineage, them being of the bloodline of the Red Queen herself apparently.

Jonathan does return after a week. Geoffrey knows before his people inform him of it. He feels the bond relax and strengthen, a familiar presence settles in the back of his mind. It feels... troubled, frustrated. Still, he waits for the man to approach him first, which he does a few hours before dawn.

“Geoffrey,” he says as he founds him at the Temple Garden park in the West End, sitting on a bench by the fountain. “May I join you?” he asks pointing at the empty space next to him.

Geoffrey nods and Jonathan sits down, resting back and sighting.

“You look terrible. What happened?” Geoffrey asks turning to face him.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing... We tested every antidote I developed on her blood but nothing worked. I’m afraid I’ve reached a dead end...” he replies looking the most miserable has ever seen him. “Elizabeth was quite upset, she tried to hide it but I know. And the solitude is getting to her.”

“You’re doing all you can, Jonathan. Which is more than any of us might do. No one expects you to find a solution on the first try, not for something as strong as this,” he says in an effort to calm the overwhelmed waves coming off the man.

Jonathan perks up a bit, “Well some progress has been made between us at the very least, you’re using my name.”

Geoffrey rolls his eyes at him, “Don’t make me regret it. Unless you prefer Johny?” he teases.

“Oh lord no!” Jonathan actually laughs at that. “Only my mother calls me that. My sister used to as well... My father called me John.”

“Did you like that one?” Geoffrey asks, not sure why.

“I don’t mind it. Anything is better than leech after all,” he says shrugging. “Thank you for your encouragement. You’re right, I will keep trying.” 

“It’s no problem... Now that I think about it, Priwen has an old collection of books and notes on vampire lore and history. Do you think any of that might be useful? You’ve tried the scientific approach, but perhaps there’s also some truth in the myths,” Geoffrey offers.

“That... would be worth a try, yes. But is it a good idea for you to let me look at them?” Jonathan asks, however, Geoffrey hears the true question. « _Do you trust me with this?_ »

“Yes, I trust you won’t use them for any nefarious deeds,” he says good-naturedly.

Jonathan smiles, “ I won’t, you have my word.”

They settle on a day to meet again, Geoffrey brings a few books he thinks might be useful and gets a few funny looks from his men for it.

Jonathan works hard in order to find an answer to their problem, but the weight of his task is clearly taking a toll on him.

“I can feel you worrying across town,” Geoffrey tells him one night. “Listen, I might not be able to help with the science. But you need to let go of some of this stress you’re carrying around in order to think properly. When I get anxious sparring always helps. You helped me with my vampire skills, maybe I can teach you some real sword fighting.”

“What’s wrong with mine?” Jonathan argues.

“Oh, you don’t want me answering that,” Geoffrey teases. “Suffice to say you leave some dangerous openings and are lucky to heal instantly. It’s not... horrible. But you’re clearly fighting on instinct, you need to learn the proper steps.”

Jonathan agrees and it becomes a normal part of their meetings. No one sees them by the old warehouses, and the doctor is indeed more relaxed afterwards. Geoffrey as well, Jonathan is a good sparring partner, and their practices feel more like a dance than a fight. Sometimes it’s almost like they can read each other's moves before they make them, and that gives it an extra edge.

Jonathan is a fast learner, mastering the right footwork better than anyone else he’s ever taught. It is as infuriating as it is pleasing.

They go on like this for a couple of weeks. Geoffrey is getting used to all of it. The companionship is nice, and the vampirism... well, it’s gotten tolerable.

He misses sunshine an awful lot, but other than that, the thirst is manageable and the skills are pretty damn useful. 

It all goes well until a dreadful night. They are doing sweeps on an old warehouse, part of his team upstairs and some below him. Suddenly a furious skal came out of the shadows and pushed young Louis off the ledge above.

Geoffrey watched it happen as it time had slowed down, Louis falls back, desperately trying to grab onto something but failing. At that moment he knows he could save him, or at least soften the blow, but he would have to use his powers, he would have to reveal himself a vampire.

And suddenly the thought that seemed harmless before is terrifying... He’s not ready. To do so would mean to leave his life behind, even if his men didn’t hunt him down, he would likely no longer be Priwen. It’s all he knows, all he was taught to do was to hunt.

So he froze in fear and failed to save him. The body lands with a heavy thud, and everyone around him runs down to help the boy.

Louis is young, cheerful, loyal... Everyone loves the kid. Geoffrey recruited him himself, saved him off the streets and placed him in danger.

He smells blood, and the sickening pull he feels almost makes him gag. Everyone is screaming and they are looking at him for guidance. He’s still angrily shaking and his mind grasps for something to hold on to. 

“Pembroke! We’ve got to get him to the hospital," he barks at them, making for some fabrics he can use to carry him on.

He’s going to die if they don’t act quickly, Jonathan will help, he’ll know what to do, Geoffrey tells himself.

They get there as fast as they can. Jonathan is waiting for them by the hospital’s gate, along with another doctor and a couple of nurses.

“What happened?!” he asks rushing towards them.

His men tense ready to attack the vampire, but Geoffrey moves between them and takes the man’s arm, pulling him towards the broken down Louis. 

“He took an ugly fall. He’s gravely wounded, please help him, Jonathan,” he begs.

The doctor takes a quick look at the boy, eyes analyzing how critical his injuries really are. He nods and instructs his staff to help him, his tone commanding and reassuring.

Geoffrey tries to follow, but Jonathan halts him with a gentle hand on his forearm.

“Geoffrey... Geoffrey, look at me,” he says when the man doesn’t stop staring at the door they just rolled Louis through.

He gently places a hand on the side of his face, turning him to look at him and when he’s sure he’s got his full attention, he slides it down to rest on the crook of his neck gently rubbing his thumb there. Geoffrey can feel his frantic heartbeat ease at that and takes a deep breath.

“I need you to calm down or I won’t be able to work properly, all right? Can you do that for me?” Jonathan says in that soothing tone of a caretaker. Geoffrey nods keeping his eyes somewhere near his sire’s shoulder. “Very well... I’ll do everything I can for that young man. You can wait for me in my office, I’ll come find you as soon as I can.”

He lets go of him and Geoffrey is left with the phantom feeling of a warm hand on his neck.

“All of you can wait outside, I give you my word no harm will come to him on my part. I’ll give you news as soon as possible,” Jonathan says to the rest of the hunters who turn to look at Geoffrey, who nods in reassurance. He watches them march out and Jonathan all but runs into the other room. 

Geoffrey finds himself upstairs with no recollection of how he got there. He does his best to calm down, knowing Jonathan will feel him otherwise and get distracted. But it is really hard, his mind keeps going to that moment when he could have saved Louis but didn’t out of cowardice. For the first time, he finds himself truly hating what he’s become, and then promptly feeling sick about that too.

He makes for Jonathan’s cot in the corner of the room and lets himself fall down there. He focuses on his breathing and the remaining scent on the mattress somehow calms him further.

Almost four agonizing hours go by before Jonathan walks into the room, the smell of fresh blood sticking to him from the operating room. He looks tousled when he enters but relaxes a fraction at seeing him sitting on his bed.

Geoffrey walks up to him, “What happened? Is he...?”

“He’s alive, and he will be alright. I took care of the internal bleeding and set the broken bones. He’s got a couple of broken ribs but those should heal nicely with proper rest,” Jonathan says, reaching up to touch his shoulder. “You can relax now.”

Geoffrey pulls away sharply, prompting a wounded look out of his sire.

“It was my fault! I can’t just relax...” he snaps back running his hands through his hair in frustration. “I could have saved him, I had the time to leap and stop the fall, but I couldn’t give myself away. I... I was afraid and I did nothing.”

“Geoffrey... He will be alright, he was hurt but in your line of work... Even if you could have stopped it now, you can’t be everywhere all the time... He’s alive now because you acted quickly,” Jonathan tries, knowing his words are likely being dismissed.

“That’s just it. I recruited that kid. Louis was just an orphan and I offered him a job but... I knew from the beginning he was too soft for the hunt. He’s just too kind and thoughtful of everyone around him. At our headquarters, he’s always looking for ways to ease everyone else’s tasks. All the men love him... But it was me. I placed him in danger and couldn’t even protect him!” he all but yells at him.

Upon looking at Jonathan’s gentle and understanding gaze, Geoffrey knows that even if he wants the other man to admonish him, to be disappointed in him, Jonathan will only offer comfort.

“I’m sorry, Geoffrey,” he says surprising him with a sudden look of sorrow. “ By turning you, I’ve altered not only your life and death but also the lives of all around you... Our powers might be used for acts of goodness, but they’ve come at a high price. It’s a burden I wish I could take back from you.”

Take it back? He briefly wonders if such a thing could be possible. If anyone could find a way it would definitely be him. But then, would he want to? Does Jonathan wish he’d never turn him?

He asks as much and gets a surprised look in return and a sharp spike of panic, which makes him move closer.

“No... I can’t honestly say I do. We... wouldn’t have this,” he says motioning between them. “If I hadn’t, you wouldn’t be able to feel what I feel and that in turn made you see I wasn’t a bloodthirsty monster.”

“You’re quite the opposite... I can’t believe you can still operate on someone, with all that blood around you... It’s remarkable. Once a doctor, always a doctor I suppose,” Geoffrey says looking up at him and offering out his hand. “ Thank you for saving my man.”

“That’s really not necessary, but you’re welcome,” Jonathan replies shaking his hand. “We should tell the rest of your men. I sneaked passed the lobby before, I wanted to speak with you first.”

“Was I giving out too many worried thoughts?” Geoffrey asks feeling a bit self-conscious now. “I tried to calm down.”

“Actually, I felt your panic way before you reached Pembroke. It’s why I had the team ready at the gate. I simply knew you needed our help,” he exclaims. “I’m glad you did, otherwise we might have not been able to help him in time. So... in a way, your powers did help him.”

Geoffrey gapes at him, as the man opens the door for them, a tired smile on his lips.

He doesn’t know how he feels about that yet, but he does know how he feels about having this man as his sire. Grateful. He feels grateful to have Jonathan Emmet Reid by his side. Even if things go bad, at least he has this, as crazy as it might be.

He shakes his head and leads them down, sure that the other man can pick up on his mood change regardless.

Downstairs, Jonathan shares the news of Louis’ health with his men and is suddenly swarmed by shouts of gratefulness and several ruff hugs and handshakes, he takes with more grace than could be expected. The hunters have fully forgotten that they are dealing with a leech.

Jonathan turns to look at him in the middle of the crowd, silently asking for help. Geoffrey shakes his head, hiding an amused grin.

“Alright, alright! Everyone needs to go back to headquarters to tell the rest what happened before they worry,” he announces, then startles as Jonathan, who has moved by his side, places a steady hand on his lower back.

“McCullum will stay here at the hospital to keep watch, isn’t that right?” he says with a discreet grin.

“ _It’s almost dawn, stay_.” Geoffrey hears on his mind, not loud and invasive like before, but soft and soothing.

“I... Yes. I’ll stay here in case anything happens. I’ll be back in the evening,” he says to his men, not missing the funny looks they exchange between them, but they follow instructions.

Jonathan gives him a pleased smile and motions for him to follow. He takes him to the room where Louis is resting and gives him some time alone with him. When Geoffrey comes out he sees him talking to one of the nurses, giving her instructions for the day shift.

He senses Geoffrey approach and looks up at him, “Ready?”

Geoffrey nods and follows the doctor to his office, getting yet more curious looks from the staff as they pass by.

“Won’t they find it weird if I stay here?” Geoffrey asks, suddenly a bit self-conscious.

“They believe I’m conducting studies during the day, I told them you were helping. I don’t believe they mind. Do you? Is being the focus of hospital gossip too much for the mighty hunter?” Jonathan teases him.

Geoffrey scoffs at him, “You know, the more comfortable you get with me, the less I like you.”

“Nonsense! You like me just fine,” he quips back, opening the door for him and smiling smugly.

And damn him, he is right, Geoffrey does like him. They are opposite poles, come from vastly different backgrounds and yet... they are friends. They appreciate each other’s company and support. The vampire and the hunter, what a pair.

Once inside Jonathan hangs his white coat on a hanger and goes to fix some papers. Geoffrey can see the first beginnings of sunlight through the window and already feels the weight of it on his shoulders.

“You can take my bed if you want,” Jonathan says behind him.

“No, you have it. I’ll just take one of the other cots, it’s fine. I can sleep pretty much anywhere, although it’s not like we have a choice now. Thank you for letting me stay, I might not have made it in time to headquarters. I hadn’t even thought of that,” Geoffrey says dropping down on the mattress.

“I know. I’m glad I could help... You don’t have to carry the weight of everything on your own, Geoffrey. Let me help you when you need assistance, of any kind,” Jonathan says, and Geoffrey detects some sadness in his tone of voice, he thinks might be guilt.

“You have enough on your plate as it is, Jonathan,” he replies feeling himself falling into a dreamless sleep.

“Not for you... I’ll always be there if you need me. I can’t change what I did to you. But I can promise I won’t ever leave you to face it alone, Geoffrey,” he hears him say before closing his eyes, safe in the vampire’s doting care. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to post another chapter! I'm halfway through typing the 4th as well. Thank you so much for all your kind comments, it really makes my day. I hope you enjoy this one too. 
> 
> Little comic of the hospital scene by me.  
> Find me in tumblr @happinessfordeeppeople.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Priwen gives Jonathan a new nickname, a cure is found, a gift is given and a big revelation is had at the worst possible moment.

Geoffrey’s men are getting on his last nerve. They take turns keeping Louis company on the hospital, which is good, but ever since Jonathan saved Louis they’ve taken a real shine to the man, to Jonathan’s infinite amusement.

It’s like they completely forgot he’s a vampire and now fully approve of their friendship, claiming him to be a good chap and urging Geoffrey him to visit the place more often. But the thing that bothers him the most is the nickname they’ve given him.

“Your leech looked really tired tonight, you should pay him a visit,” Trevor says to him, from the doorway of his office.

Geoffrey scoffs at him in annoyance, “He’s not MY leech! How many times do I have to say it?!”

Trevor laughs, taking a seat in front of him. “Oh, he definitely is. Hell, he’s Priwen’s leech now with the level of admiration all the men have for him. They’re really glad Louis is going to recover. All thanks to your leech.”

“Stop it, I beg you,” Geoffrey sighs now unable to concentrate.

“Why? You were right, he’s a good man regardless of his leech status. And you... you’ve changed for the better since you met him. The hunt is no longer all that’s in your mind and the men have taken notice.”

Geoffrey tenses at that, worried that he might have given himself away somehow. But Trevor is looking at him with amusement in his eyes.

“So... you all approve of him now?” he asks trying to sound nonchalant about it.

“Yes, Geoffrey we approve. I admit I was sceptic about him at first, but after having seen him in the hospital, how he treats people and... the way he is when you’re around. I’ve changed my mind,” Trevor admits shrugging.

“Good. Wait... What do you mean, when I’m around?”

“Nothing,” Trevor says with a smirk and gets up, leaving Geoffrey with the distinct feeling he is missing something.

* * *

Next time he visits the hospital Jonathan calls him to the office after speaking with a delighted Louis, who’s been spoiled by every nurse in the place.

“I have two matters I wish to speak with you about,” he says taking a seat on his desk and offering Geoffrey a chair opposite him.

“Sounds serious,” Geoffrey teased, prompting a smile from Jonathan.

“The first is regarding Louis. I’ve had the pleasure of getting to know the young man in these few days and I agree with your previous statement about him being a very kind person, awfully unfitted to a life of hunting monsters. So, I have a proposition I would like to make him, but I wanted to let you know beforehand, as to not ruffle any feathers,” Jonathan says looking sheepish. “I want to offer him a job, here at the hospital. We’re terribly understaffed as it is and he could start by helping the nurses, for now, helping the sick as well. But from what I’ve seen, he’s a bright young man that in the future, if he wanted, I’d be willing to sponsor so he might study to become a physician.” 

Geoffrey is speechless at first, sure he knows the Reids come from money, but is Jonathan really talking about covering this kid’s medical studies?

“You would do that? For him? A kid you barely know?” he asks.

“I’ve seen enough to see the good in him, potential that I’d rather not see gone to waste. If it’s in my power to help, why shouldn’t I?”

Geoffrey gives him a disbelieving smile, shaking his head, “It’s not what most people would do... But I suppose it’s a very Jonathan Reid thing to do. Well, if you’re willing to go through with it I won't stand in your way.”

Jonathan smiles at that, “You believe he’ll accept?”

“Yes, he’d be a fool not to. He might have a hard time parting with the rest of the men, but in the end, he might be able to help them more as a doctor than he ever did as a hunter. I’ll talk to him if you want.”

“That’d be greatly appreciated. Now onto the other matter I wished to discuss,” Jonathan says turning a little less cheerful. “I’ve developed a promising cure for the Blood of Hate. The samples of Elizabeth’s blood I brought back have reacted splendidly. I twitched the formula I was previously working on and added some new extracts. Thanks to ingredients on a book you lent me. I’m really hoping it will work, but I’ll need to head back to test it on her.”

“Oh? That’s good, great I mean! So you’ll be leaving. When?”

“Tonight, actually... The faster the better,” Jonathan replies grimly.

Geoffrey frowns at that. Something’s off about the man, he should be happy about a cure, about seeing Ashbury again. Instead, he looks and feels wrong.

“Of course,” he says leaning closer and making Jonathan look up at him. “Why aren’t you more excited about this? You’ve been working so hard on a cure.”

Jonathan blushes, which puzzles him even more, then looks away.

“I’m excited! I just... I’d prefer not to leave London right now is all... The journey is tiresome,” he replies, and Geoffrey can tell that’s not the whole truth, but he knows he’s not lying either. So he chooses to let it go. 

“You’ll be back in no time, hopefully with good news,” Geoffrey says. “We’ll keep an eye on the hospital and the city. Let me know if there’s anything else we can do.”

Jonathan looks at him strangely, as if he’s trying to pick something off of him. But then simply sighs and shakes his head.

“That is all. Just... take care, don’t get yourself in trouble while I’m gone.”

Oh... So he’s worried...

“I’ll be fine. I can take care of myself. You go and be a vampire doctor in peace,” he teases.

That prompts a smile out of the man at least.

They say their goodbyes and just like that he’s off to Scotland.

They have lived in relative closeness for enough time that the feeling of them growing apart again is slightly unnerving, but Geoffrey manages better than before. He really hopes the cure works, not just for the safety of humankind, but to lift the burden it has brought to his sire.

* * *

Two days later he’s heading to the hospital to check on Louis when he feels it. A sudden rush of happiness and relief, quickly followed by a strange surge of surprise and a bit of sadness.

Geoffrey knows they’re not his own, they’re Jonathan’s feelings and he’s left wondering what they mean.

About an hour later, he feels a familiar presence in the back of his mind, pushing closer until he hears a voice. 

“ _Geoffrey, can you hear me, my friend?_ ”

“Yes, I can hear you fine. It... it’s not as bad as it used to be,” he replies walking into a quiet alley for some privacy. “Is everything alright?”

“ _Oh, it’s wonderful, Geoffrey! We did it. We’ve cured the Blood of Hate_ ,” he exclaims joyfully and Geoffrey sighs, feeling relieved for the both of them.

“That’s splendid, Jonathan! I knew you could make it. Humanity owes you a big debt, having saved them twice now,” Geoffrey offers, revelling in the small amount of pride he feels through their bond.

“ _Oh, I... thank you. We can’t know if the Red Queen will find a way to infect another, but if she does, we have a way to cure it now. Elizabeth is safe at last,_ ” he says, then adds after a beat. “ _We’ll return in three days, she misses the city. Am I right to assume she won’t be hunted anymore?”_

Geoffrey huffs feeling rather defensive, “No, of course not. So long as she keeps her fangs away from the sick at Pembroke. If I can survive on rats and skals, so can she. We’re on the same branch of our bloodline aren’t we?”

“ _Yes... Myrddin was the sire of both me and Marshall, and we made you in turn. I hadn’t thought about it like that..._ ” he replies sounding thoughtful.

“Well... there you have it.”

“ _Are you... mad? You feel cross now..._ ” Jonathan asks curious and Geoffrey can feel him probing through their bond.

“I’m not mad, stop snooping. We’ll talk when you return then. Be careful,” he says severing their connection rather abruptly before the man reads him further. 

The truth is he doesn’t know why Jonathan’s concern, or better yet, protection of that woman bothers him so much. Maybe it is her mysterious past that does it, the truth of what actual role she played in the last plague. Or maybe, and this is a particularly unpleasant thought, it’s just how important she seems to be to Jonathan himself. After all Geoffrey knows, if Priwen were to move against her, the vampire would tear them to pieces, no matter how close they’ve become. Love can blind a man, especially one as noble as Reid. At least he believes it’s love, he’s not sure of their relationship and the thought of probing into those feelings is really unsavoury to him.

Regardless, he’s glad it’s over now and they are coming back home.

On his way to headquarters, he walks by a bookshop, on the window display lays a brown leather-bound journal with red-dyed edges. Geoffrey stands there looking at it for a few minutes, the thing is obviously expensive, but it’s also... kind of a perfect gift. And a reward is owed after all. He sighs, wonders when he got so sentimental, and enters the shop minutes before it closes for the night.

* * *

Jonathan is back at the hospital when Geoffrey pays Louis a visit again. The kid was extremely excited and grateful for the doctor’s offer, he felt guilty for leaving the guard, as Geoffrey expected, but after dispelling his concerns, is now looking forward to a new life.

Jonathan looks up from where he’s tending a sick old woman and meets his eye when he enters. He smiles brightly and gently takes his leave from her.

Geoffrey is suddenly very aware of the book bundled in a brown paper under his arm. He was hoping he might be able to leave it on the doctor’s office before he arrived, but there’s no avoiding it now.

“Geoffrey! It’s really nice to see you again. Come to check on Louis? He’s improving quite nicely,” he says standing close, then noticing the package. “What’s that?”

“I... Umm. I bought it. I mean, I bought it for you, it’s a gift,” he stumbles, kicking himself for his awkwardness.

“For me...?” Jonathan asks sounding pleasantly surprised, looking between the gift and Geoffrey’s now blushing face.

“Yes, to congratulate you on finding a cure for... you know. I just thought... you might like it. Here!” he exclaims pushing the book towards him. “It’s nothing really.”

Jonathan takes it and, to Geoffrey’s embarrassment, starts opening the wrapping there. To make matters worse, he’s painfully aware they are currently being stared at by all the staff working at the lobby, who are failing miserably at hiding their curiosity.

“Geoffrey, it’s beautiful!” Jonathan says once he pulls out the journal, looking at it from all sides, even going as far as smelling its pages. The pleasant wave of joy he gets from him is almost worth the embarrassment.

“You shouldn’t have. This most have cost a fortune.”

“I have money stashed away, Reid,” he bites back faking annoyance. “I wanted to. You deserve it.”

“Thank you, my friend. I’ll be sure to put it to good use,” Jonathan says with a smile, then motions for him to follow upstairs.

They talk about the castle, about the testing Jonathan did on both her blood and then Ashbury herself, and how he checked the results several times in order to be sure.

They’re glad it’s over, at least for now they won´t have to worry about another epidemic.

“What will you do now?” Geoffrey asks him.

“I... well I’ve contacted a few colleagues about a future position on Pembroke once the worst of this sickness has passed. I’ll keep the boat afloat for now, as they say, but you and me both know I’ll eventually have to leave,” he says looking rather thoughtful for a moment. “Life is funny like that... Did you know I actually applied for an internship at this hospital years ago? I got rejected, instead decided to go to France. I was so hurt about it back then... And now I finally got to work here, but fate has made it impossible for me to remain for more than a few years...”

“They are lucky to have you, Jonathan. If only for a little while,” Geoffrey says doing his best to sound comforting, and it must work because the other man gives him a small smile.

“I’ll be sure to ask Elizabeth how one handles living different lives through the years. I might be a pure-blooded Ekon but in the end I’m just as new as you in all of this,” he says.

Geoffrey frowns at the mention of Ashbury, “You have a lot of trust in her don’t you?”

“Geoffrey, I know you don’t like her. Don’t try to deny it, I can feel it clearly,” he says before Geoffrey can argue. “But she is my dearest friend and I trust her. If you trust me, you’ll do so as well.”

“Friend... Is that what she is to you?” Geoffrey can’t help but ask.

Jonathan is surprised at the question and blushes slightly.

“Umm... I used to think it was perhaps more than that... Love even. I was willing to do anything for her. When I told her she was sick, I was ready to stay with her, to be with her. But she was afraid I would get hurt, infected somehow. We let the matter be, both waiting till we could safely be together. But... distance changed things for me...” he says in a calm, sad tone, as if the subject pains him but he clearly wishes to explain regardless. “When we were positive she was cured, she was ecstatic and in her joy, she kissed me. But I... couldn’t and I pushed her away. I love her still, yes. But not in the way you think. When I reached for you, you mentioned we all share the same bloodline and I started to wonder if perhaps that played some role in our connection. If my immediate affection didn’t happen because I subconsciously felt something in her that we shared beyond our nature as vampires.”

“That... is a possibility. And how did she take it?” Geoffrey asks trying not to feel too pleased about this, or at least not show it.

“She was saddened by it at first. But she understood and we agreed to remain friends for the rest of our likely very long lives. There are no hard feelings between us,” Jonathan says looking down to the journal still on his lap. “I feel nothing but admiration and affection for her... I hope that satisfies your curiosity.”

“I didn’t mean to...”

“It’s alright, I wanted you to know,” he says looking back up at him, deep blue eyes searching for something. “Geoffrey, if I’m being honest I....”

A sharp know on the door makes them both jump in surprise.

“Doctor Reid? We need your assistance with a patient,” a nurse says.

Jonathan sighs and offers him an apologetic smile. Geoffrey wants to know the end of that sentence but he accepts it is time to part. He goes downstairs and pays a visit to Louis, who is almost ready to leave the hospital. The rest of the men were sad to let him go, but plan on throwing a small celebration at the pub for his recovery and new life.

They have suspiciously told Geoffrey to feel free to invite Doctor Reid. This isn’t that bad of an idea, to have someone to pass the time while the rest get drunk, but he gets the impression the teasing would only worsen if he did. They seem to approve of him even more now that Geoffrey has told them he discovered the cure. 

Not all of them of course, some still hate all leeches with a burning passion. Geoffrey understands them, they’ve lost loved ones, they are not ready to forgive. But he has made it clear that Jonathan is untouchable and they have obeyed so far.

It’s an odd feeling to be protective of someone like that. To protect humanity as a whole? That comes with the job. But to feel fury at the mere thought of someone hurting that person? That’s a completely different thing... He’s left wondering if this is simply a normal development because of their newfound friendship, or another facet of their bond.

As such, given his own emotions, he shouldn’t have been as surprised about what happened a few days later.

* * *

He was walking near the North Docks when he heard a strange noise down a dark alley. There was no telling heartbeat, no rat to be seen, it gave him a bad feeling.

He went to have a look, sword at the ready, when another vampire came out of the shadows. And this was no ordinary leech, it was a Vulkod. A huge monstrous thing, a good deal bigger than anything he’d ever faced before.

The monster called him by name and told him he’d heard all about the hunter turned vampire, who was lying to his men while hunting his own kind. He believed it a sin, a mistake for a hunter to have been blessed with the immortal blood and said he’d vowed to eliminate this abomination.

All the while Geoffrey was getting ready for a fight, but he was still caught off guard by the supernatural speed the Vulkod used to strike. He was sent flying through the air, landing hard against the wall and falling over a few wooden boxes. His sword had fallen only a few steps away, but the leech was on him in no time. He grabbed a piece of the broken boxes and managed to stab him with it, dodging to the side and grabbing his sword.

The fight was brutal and regardless of how much practice Geoffrey had gotten, his attacker was clearly older and far more experienced. He was quickly running out of energy and the swings were coming closer and closer. He could have tried to make a run for it, but he was afraid he would end up dragging some poor soul into the fight.

It took only one misstep and he got caught by the Vulkod’s sharp claws. He fell to the ground, rolled over as fast as he could but the beast was faster. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him, dislocating his shoulder and biting down on his neck.

Geoffrey screamed and tried to pull away with all of his strength. He took out a dagger from his belt and stabbed the monster on his neck, making him drop him to the ground.

He put some distance between them and watched as the vampire took out the knife and threw it to the ground. There was blood all over his face and he smiled at him, striking back as if the wound was nothing but a scratch. Geoffrey avoided his hits, barely missing his claws a few times. He managed to cut the Vulkod a couple more times but nothing seemed to make him slow down.

Finally, the exhaustion got to him and he moved a second too late, getting kicked on his leg, he felt the bone shatter painfully. He’d lost so much blood that it wouldn’t heal fast enough. He fell to the ground and turned to face whatever happened when suddenly Jonathan was standing before him, having appeared in a mist of shadows.

However, the man in front of him was nothing like the polite doctor Reid he knows and was instead a fully enraged vampire that could strike fear in the most deadly of creatures.

The Vulkod took a few steps back, seemingly analyzing his new opponent. Jonathan bared his fangs at him, a deep growling sound warning him to stay away. And if that wasn’t enough, Geoffrey was struck by a sudden wave of hatred for the monster, fuelled by an even stronger thought that Jonathan seemed intent on getting thought to his foe.

_“He's mine! Don’t you dare touch him!”_ Geoffrey heard in his mind, clear as day.

And suddenly something clicked inside of him and he felt a lump in his throat. “Oh... heavens no...”

That possessiveness... It stemmed not from their bond as sire and progeny, but something far deeper, stronger. It was affection, longing and desire, all bundled up into a mess of emotions that Jonathan seemed unable to properly hold back at that moment.

And Geoffrey was unexpectedly elated by it. The prospect of being wanted, of someone as fierce and noble as Reid stating his claim on him and wishing him safe. It was powerful and it felt almost natural, like a warm weight on top of him that he noticed only until that moment, but it had likely been there for a while now. 

Luckily for him, Jonathan was too busy to notice his breakdown, engaging in a furious fight with the Vulkod, who decided killing him was indeed worth the risk and was getting thoroughly beaten by the doctor. 

Geoffrey did his damn best to get out of the danger zone and calm down. He wasn’t exactly panicking as much as he would have expected by this realization, but he still didn’t wish for the other man to get a hold of his conflicting feelings.

Because yes, Geoffrey had been perfectly aware of Jonathan being rather handsome. He thought about it from the moment they first met, but it was a normal thought back then, like one might admire a painting for its beauty. But now he was painfully conscious of it, even the murderous rage with which he had fought then was stunning in a way.

And sure, Geoffrey had always preferred the company of men. He doesn’t necessarily dislike women mind you, but he’s always loved it a little rough, making men better partners. So it’s not that which bothers him... it’s just... it’s HIM. Jonathan is not only his sire in the blood, but his friend... The first he has made in a long time and he doesn’t’ know if he’s ready to change that... to even try. He doesn’t know much about being truly intimate with someone and he’s sure that’s what would happen with them. Because under all that rage and protectiveness Jonathan was giving out right then, there was also deep affection, a longing... He feels the same, Geoffrey is almost sure of it and that scares him more than anything else. Reid can’t be a quick fix, he’s so much more...

So he had forced himself to feel calm, to push his unexpected realization out of his mind and nowhere near his sire. Pretend it never happened, at least for now.

He had instead focused on the fight happening in front of him. Jonathan was far smaller than the Vulkod, but the way he moved was twice as fast and his attacks were vicious.

He used his powers in a way Geoffrey had never seen him before, likely because they were brutally gruesome. But he was holding nothing back. His eyes were shot bloody, nothing human about them. The Vulkod felt the turn of the fight and tried to defend himself as fast as possible, but the Ekon was faster and with two strong blows he was brought to his knees.

Geoffrey watched in disbelief as Jonathan grabbed the monster’s jaw and face and ripped them apart, letting the lifeless body drop to the wet, bloody floor. It was horrifying and magnificent to watch...

Jonathan had his back to him, Geoffrey saw him taking deep breaths and willing his claws back. The scent of blood was strong, but Geoffrey felt only nausea at it back then. Still, he could feel his broken bones trying to mend slowly which meant he needed it regardless.

“Jonathan...?” he tried, but got no response. “John!”

That did it, he sees the man jerk in surprise and turn sharply, looking at him with wide eyes. His lips were stained with blood from when he bit the Vulkod and his hair was a mess, but his eyes were back to calm blue. Geoffrey sighed in relief, he didn’t know what he would have done with an out of control Reid in the state he was in.

“Geoffrey! How are you? How bad is it?” Jonathan exclaimed rushing down to see his injuries.

“It hurts like hell, but it’s nothing a little blood won’t cure... Help me stand up,” he said motioning with his good arm.

Jonathan took it and pulled it over his shoulders, hoisting the hunter up and wrapping his arm around his back.

“Hospital?” he asked softly.

“Hospital,” Geoffrey nodded.

* * *

Now, walking back to Pembroke, pressed close together, Geoffrey is almost grateful for the pain, as it keeps his mind out of other subjects.

They move slowly, Jonathan carrying most of his weight. Geoffrey feels like he is going to pass out in any second, but Jonathan keeps calling him, urging him to stay awake. His wounds hurt and feel somewhat like a burn, how his body tries to heal but can’t because of the blood loss. 

They arrive at the hospital and Jonathan pulls them both upstairs and gently sits Geoffrey on the examining table, then rushes out, barely cleaning himself up.

He’s back in no time, handing him a bottle of blood and taking off his coat to check on his injuries. Geoffrey makes a somewhat undignified sound at the relief that drinking blood gives him. He notices Jonathan flinch but then school himself and continue his probing of his dislocated shoulder.

“I’ll need to settle this or it will heal wrong,” Jonathan says with a pained expression.

“It’s fine, not the first time. Do it,” Geoffrey replies brazing himself for the pain.

It hurts but the blood does its job, mending the broken bones with unnatural speed. He sighs and looks up to find Jonathan looking at him with concern.

“Jonathan, calm down...” he says, placing his hand on the other man’s shoulder to try to anchor him back to the present. “I’m alright, my wounds are healing quickly, you don’t have to worry.”

“But of course I worry! You are...” he argues, but then forces himself to stop. “Your wellbeing is very important to me. I hate to see you hurt.”

“I know. I know... And I appreciate that, but right now I only need to rest,” Geoffrey says longingly staring at Jonathan’s bed in the corner. “If you don’t mind sharing that..."

Geoffrey knows he’s playing with fire but he’s exhausted and his sire’s presence close to him is soothing, even with his nervous energy. So damn propriety, damn caution. He’ll worry about it later when his leg doesn’t feel like it’s covered in ants.

Jonathan stares at him surprised, then nods, hoisting his arms under him and carrying him to the bed in three long strides.

“Oi! You big oaf, put me down! I’m not some freckin’ bride!” Geoffrey spats trying to wriggle away, but soon enough he’s placed on the bed, glaring daggers at his maker.

“What? It was faster,” Jonathan shrugs faking innocence, then blushes. “You can have the bed, I can sleep somewhere else.”

“Don’t be daft, Jonathan. It’s narrow but it can perfectly fit the both of us,” Geoffrey says drinking the last of the blood.

“Very well, if you are sure... I’ll just... water Lisa first,” he stammers.

“Lisa?”

“Oh, it’s my plant,” Jonathan explains motioning to the big potted plant next to the desk.

“You... you named your plant?” Geoffrey says, feeling unable and rather unwilling to hold back a grin.

Jonathan blushes even more, “It needed a name is all...”

“Why Lisa?

“I... I don’t know,” Jonathan lies, then looks guilty. “It was after I met Elizabeth so maybe... But she just seems like a Lisa to me, for some reason.”

Geoffrey watches him pour water on the pot.

“She was almost dead when Edgar first gave me this office. It took some time but I finally got her to revive to a nice green foliage. I was perhaps unreasonably happy about that,” the man says brushing the dirt off the leaves. “I managed to keep something alive.”

“You could get a cat or a dog, you know?” Geoffrey teases laying back on the bed.

“I’d be afraid to accidentally hurt it... What if I get too thirsty or use too much force petting them? But maybe one day... I’d like a dog I think,” Jonathan says moving to awkwardly sit on the bed.

Geoffrey makes room for him, moving to the far end, facing the wall, “Plants are nice. This city needs more green anyway.”

“Are you sure about this...?” Jonathan mutters behind him.

“Fer God's sake, Jonathan. Just lay down, would you?” Geoffrey says with no real venom.

He feels the bed sink behind him and the warm presence of another body next to his.

They remain quiet for a few minutes.

“Thank you for coming to my aid tonight...” Geoffrey says. “And for letting me stay.”

“You are my progeny, my friend, of course I helped you. The thought of...” Jonathan starts, then holds back with a defeated sight that Geoffrey can feel in the back of his neck. “I don’t want to see you hurt.”

He doesn’t say _“I don’t want to lose you”_ , but Geoffrey hears it regardless. He hates the pained tone Jonathan uses and the feelings coming off of him, like the leaking water of a broken dam.

He’s not ready for any of this but he can offer something, a little relief or comfort so he might know his feelings are, to some degree, mutual.

“Well, I’m no longer hurt, I... I feel much better now... with you...” Lord that sounds awful, so he tries again. “I feel better when you are near is all.”

Instead of the relief he’s expecting, he only gets more concern from the other man.

“That is because of the nature of our bond... It makes us attune to each other. It helped me know you were in trouble. It likely made you tolerate me more since the very beginning...” Jonathan claims sounding slightly uncomfortable.

And suddenly Jonathan's apprehension makes a lot more sense.

“Wait,” he says willing his tired limbs to move so he can turn back to face him. “You believe the reason I changed my mind about you is because of you being my bloody sire? Like you somehow manipulated me?!”

Jonathan is at least smart enough to realize he said the wrong thing and quickly tries to backtrack.

“I’ve offended you. I apologize, I didn’t...”

“... mean to, I know. But you bloody well have. That you would believe me, a seasoned hunter, so easily persuaded by your powers... It’s insulting really,” Geoffrey chastises him. “ I had a change of heart not because of your blood or our bond, but because I saw your real intentions. I saw a man trying to do all he could to save his city and atone for what he’d done to his own sister. A man who only wanted answers with a scientific tenacity we hunters would never have. Sure I felt your emotions, some of them, but I recognised them as yours, not mine. And I would be perfectly capable of putting those aside if I disagreed with them... So don’t you go being daft and believe that you are somehow guilty of tainting my thoughts with yours. You hear me?”

Jonathan is fully blushing, his lips parted and damn if Geoffrey doesn’t feel tempted to reach out, but it’s not the time for that. Jonathan shakes himself out of his stupor and nods.

“I do. I’m sorry...” he says softly, looking like a kicked puppy.

Geoffrey rolls his eyes at him and lays back on his side, facing away from him, “Now let me rest and stop worrying.”

Jonathan stays quiet for a while, probably processing all the just said. And then slowly gets on his side and leans his forehead against Geoffrey’s back. It’s a more gentle, intimate gesture than Geoffrey’s felt in years and it almost makes him shiver.

“I... I like having you close to me too... More than I ever imagined before,” he hears Jonathan whisper behind him.

And yes, Geoffrey needs to figure this out. Because he’s sure that sentence alone, just made his vampire heart skip a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geoffrey: Oh crap, he loves me... Oh damn, I want him too... I almost died but who cares about that. * INTERNAL PANIC*
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and for all your kind comments <3 They always brighten my day. 
> 
> Art by me. Find me @happinessfordeeppeople in Tumblr.


	5. CHAPTER 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Geoffrey gets some friendly advice, Priwen and Pembroke have a bet and things get heated at the Reid's mannor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone!! I've been too busy with an art project and haven't been able to work on typing this fic.  
> But boy do I have a treat for you. It's finally happening folks! There's smut in this chapter, so you can guess what happens! hehe  
> Also if someone doesn't want to read that part, just skip the section in between the "***". 
> 
> Happy holidays everyone, and happy Friday the 13th. Remember kind coments make my day n_n

Geoffrey wakes up feeling quite well for someone who just yesterday had a broken leg and dislocated shoulder. One of the small blessings of being a vampire. He turns around and finds the bed empty but still warm, there’s a blanket over him that wasn’t there before.

He sits up and takes stock of his wounds, feeling much better. He gets up and stretches when Jonathan returns to the room and seems to pause in surprise at the sight. He’s blushing again damn him.

“Oh, you’re up! How are you feeling? Your wounds?” he asks.

“All healed up. My leg is back in one piece and the shoulder doesn’t hurt one bit. Thank you,” Geoffrey replies, rolling his arm to show him.

Jonathan smiles pleased and then grabs a glass of blood he had on his desk, giving it to him.

“Drink this, you lost a lot of blood yesterday.”

Geoffrey grabs it, takes a sip and promptly startles.

“Jonathan, this is your blood!” he exclaims in surprise.

“Yes... I can’t afford to give you more of the transfusion blood, but I can give you some of mine instead,” he explains with a calm Geoffrey is very aware he’s not really feeling. “Is there something wrong with it?”

“What? No, there isn’t. It’s just... You know, never mind, I’ll drink it,” Geoffrey says opting to shut up before he messes thing up.

Truth is they both know it’s something of a rather intimate gesture to do. But even without taking that into consideration, there’s also the other issue of them being able to see things through the blood. Geoffrey has never drunk from anyone, thankfully, but the skals he has bitten... the blood he drank showed him bits and pieces of their lives before the infection.

He’s nervous about what he could see in his friend’s memories, but drinks from the cup anyway.

In the blood he sees a memory of not a few hours ago, he sees himself from the other’s point of view, still laying sleep in bed. Jonathan is sitting, leaning over him, then he reaches towards him slowly and gently brushes the loose strands of hair from his face.

It’s a simple gesture, harmless really, but with the image, there’s also the faint sense of the emotions behind it. There’s longing and affection, but also sadness. It’s so strong it takes his breath away and makes him feel a little dizzy.

He opens his eyes, only just realizing he had closed them and finds Jonathan looking at him with concern, moving closer.

Geoffrey jerks back from his touch and sees the wounded expression he makes. Lord, he’s making this worst.

“I just... it’s too much...” he says, not even sure to what he’s referring to exactly. He’s shaking his head, giving Jonathan the cup back and walking off to the window.

“Geoffrey, wait!” he hears Jonathan say, he doesn’t turn back to face him but he doesn’t wish to worry him or insult him either.

“I’ve got to go, they’ll be wondering where I am. I... We’ll talk later, alright? Thank you, for everything,” he says hurriedly, jumping down to the streets.

He is completely aware he’s being a coward of the worst kind, running away from whatever it’s happening between them, but he can’t help it. He’s not ready and he truly doesn’t wish to lash out or say the wrong thing. He is painfully aware of Jonathan’s sadness, but he shoves it away, feeling guilty.

* * *

During the next few days, Geoffrey does more work than he’s ever done before. He organizes hunting parties, he makes new rotation schedules, talks to new informants and writes letters to several distant factions of the Guard.

But even keeping busy doesn’t prevent him from thinking about Jonathan, especially when he feels him trying to reach out, but finding their connection abruptly cut. It’s not that he doesn’t wish to see him, it’s more the fact that he’s afraid of what he’ll do if he does.

Geoffrey has so far settled on some facts, for one, yes he is undeniably attracted to the other man, more than is sensible. And he’s pretty sure Jonathan returns his sentiment. That’s the easy part.

Emotions. That’s more complicated... He feels a great attachment to his friend and wishes they could be in each other’s company every day. Time goes by pleasingly with Jonathan, the conversation is riveting and the teasing is unfairly delightful. When he manages to prompt a smile from the other man, he feels ridiculously proud. He wants to see him sated and happy... He wants to make him happy.

So yes... there’s plenty of emotions. But it’s not like they could act upon them anyway.

A quick fuck between men in dark alleys is one thing, a courtship is another entirely. They would struggle to hide it, never being able to act upon their feelings in the open... But there’s a small voice in the back of his mind that reminds him they’re already sharing a pretty big secret anyway...

The most intimate Geoffrey has ever been with someone was back when he was just 19 and he and Trevor fell into bed together. The arrangement was a quick thing, lasted no more than a month or so. And they’ve always been good mates ever since, but Geoffrey is very aware that he was the one that messed things up and the thought of repeating history weighs heavy on him. He knows he can be rather rough and rude sometimes and Jonathan is... well, altogether way too proper. They are bound to clash at some point.

Of course no relationship, regardless of its nature, can't be without its hiccups... but if they were to have an altercation and part ways, Geoffrey would still remain bound to him. He would feel his hurt, his anger, his sadness...

He sighs in frustration and closes his eyes, a big part of him can’t even believe he’s even considering this. He hated the man before, he really did. But these past few months have changed everything. Jonathan somehow weaved himself into his life so strongly, he can’t bear the thought of losing him.

He is so occupied mulling the whole thing over, that he doesn’t notice Trevor standing near him until the man snaps his fingers in front of his face. 

“Dammit, what is it now?” he barks at him.

“Hey, no need for that tone. I’m just checking in on you, they are all a little bit worried out there, they send me in because they know I’m the only one that can get some sense into you,” he replies sitting on the chair across from him, staring at him thoughtfully. Geoffrey gets the distinct feeling he’s being analyzed.

“What?” he asks annoyed.

“Damn, he really did a number on you...” Trevor says with wide eyes. “What happened between you and Reid? He’s been asking about you, you know? Several times now. And he looks... well he looks a lot like you do right now. Like shit really.”

Trust Trevor to be as crass as possible. It’s why they got along in the first place actually. And he can’t deny he deserves it, still... he’s nowhere near ready for this conversation to happen.

“It’s none of your business, I’m busy is all... I’ll talk with him when I can,” he tries, but the look on Trevor’s face tells him it’s not working. “What do you want me to say?”

“Geoffrey, it’s me. I understand not wanting to talk about this with the others, but you can talk to me. And I want to know why you’ve been holed up here for days,” he answers with a pleading look. It’s unfairly hard to resist.

“I... We... Oh fer fuck’s sake! I fancy him alright?! Happy now, you bastard?” Geoffrey all but screams, throwing his pen half across the room in frustration.

Trevor, the fucker, has the nerve to chuckle at his outburst.

“Hell yes, that was exactly what I wanted to hear,” he says looking very smug. “So, what is the problem then? You surely know he fancies you right back, yes?”

“Yes, yes... I know... he hasn’t said anything. We haven’t... But I know. And the problem is, he’s... Him. And I’m just... I’ll fuck it up, I just know it. You know it!” Geoffrey exclaims, motioning with his hands and leaning back on his chair with a defeated sigh.

“Actually no, I don’t! Don’t put words in my mouth, you jerk,” Trevor bites back with a frown. “What we had... That was long ago, you changed since then, we both have. And Reid is not me, you are different around him.”

“Different? How so?” Geoffrey finally asks reluctantly.

“Do you remember how you behaved back then? When we were having our fun I mean,” he says thoughtfully. “It was many years ago, but I remember it well. When we were alone you looked so happy, not a care in the world. But the second you thought someone else might be paying us any attention, you changed. Acted as if I was unimportant and placed as much distance as possible from me. You looked nervous all the time and reacted violently towards anyone who implied we had too much familiarity. Rightly so, I know it was, is dangerous to go about together like that. But I saw how it hurt you and it sure as hell hurt me. So...I decided to end it. Keep our friendship before that too got sour.”

“Trevor, I...” Geoffrey tries, feeling awfully ashamed of his past actions.

“Save it. I’m not telling you this because I want your apologies. I’m telling you so you realize how much different you are now, Geoffrey. I’ve been to that hospital when you visit. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, hovering near, making sure you are fine. And Geoff, you look at him like he’s something precious, and everyone else better watch out if they try anything. The looks you give some of the patients who were ogling him could freeze hell over,” Trevor says with a lopsided smile. “But most importantly, when you talk to him, it’s like the rest of us don’t exist. You look relaxed, happy and even playful and younger... And he does too... only maybe softer I believe. He’s probably more of a sap than you.”

Geoffrey doesn’t know what to say to any of that, so he just stays there like a fool, opening and closing his mouth.

“If you don’t believe me, I’ll ask you this. Are you aware of the bet our people and Pembroke’s staff have going on?” Trevor says with a clever grin.

“No... and I’m afraid to even ask...”

“They’ve started a bet a few weeks ago, about how long it would take you two to get caught together. You know... in a compromising position. No all of them of course, some don’t approve or simply don’t want to know anything about two men getting involved like that. But there’s quite a few that do. The pot is actually quite big now! If you could get it sorted by the 21st I’d be forever grateful, that’s my date,” he says cheekily.

“You fucker...” Geoffrey laughs feeling embarrassed but irrationally relieved by this. “I can’t believe the nerve on you lot”

“I blame it on too much free time during the day and those cheap romance novels,” Trevor jokes.

“So... you think I should...”

“Go to him, yes. Talk about it, or better yet, don’t talk about it and skip to the good part. And THEN, talk about it. I don’t care, just... Don’t let this one pass, Geoff. You’ll regret it if you do,” Trevor says getting up and making to leave. “You might wanna clean up a bit before doing that though, you look like you’ve been living with the skals, mate.”

Geoffrey chuckles quietly, recognizing the affection in his words, “Trevor?”

“Yeah?” the other man says standing at the door.

“Thank you... I really needed that. And... I know you don’t need it, but I am sorry. For the way I treated you, us, back then. You deserved better than crappy old me.”

“You’re absolutely right,” Trevor says with a smile. “Just go be happy with your doctor. It’s all forgiven, my friend.”

* * *

Geoffrey waits another day before going. He sets everything right on his post so that regardless of whether it goes great or poorly, he isn’t needed for a couple of days. Then he follows Trevor’s advice and takes a long bath and even indulges in a new shirt. He feels odd the whole situation, it’s not like he’s gonna court a lady... and even then he would have not idea what to do. This is a battle he has no weapon for. He’s aware Jonathan was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, but he also knows that means little to the man. Still, he tries to make an effort. He even stockpiles a few rats and bleeds them into a former wine bottle. It’s gross, but at least it’s something to have on his hands when they meet.

On the second night he steadies himself in front of a dirty mirror and slips out of their headquarters to avoid further gossip. He tries the hospital first, but the nurses tell him Dr. Reid isn’t on duty tonight. They all look smugly happy to see him, so Geoffrey guesses they are in the betting pool as well.

He grumbles off to look around for him and eventually decides on trying the West End. He feels even more out of place in the posh neighbourhood but he gets the distinct feeling he’s getting closer.

Finally, he spots him at Temple Garden, but he’s not alone. He is slowly walking by Ashbury’s side, her arm looped around his. The sight turns Geoffrey’s blood cold, still he forces himself to relax. He tries to follow them for a while without being noticed. Jonathan looks slightly agitated. He keeps talking and gesturing about something, while Ashbury only nods in patient understanding.

It would make for a romantic picture if it weren’t for the emotions Geoffrey picks up from the other man, solitude, frustration, sadness and deep regret. It doesn’t take a genius to make an educated guess about what he’s ranting about and that makes his heart sink to his stomach.

Of course, he made it worse by waiting... Well, nothing to be done now. He has faced monsters in his life, he can do this. He moves ahead of them and waits under a lamp post.

Geoffrey sees Ashbury notice him before Jonathan does, she looks defensive for a moment before schooling her expression and nudging Jonathan’s side. He stops his gesturing and looks at him surprised, then rushes up to him. Some spiteful side of him feels pleased with the way Jonathan seems to forget all about the woman at the sight of him.

“Geoffrey, you’re here! I... I was worried,” Jonathan says placing a warm hand on his shoulder.

From up close, Geoffrey can see Trevor was right, Jonathan does look like he hasn’t slept or drank in days, it makes him frown.

“I know, I’m sorry. My men told me you asked about me...” he says looking between him and Ashbury, which makes the doctor remember his manners.

“Oh, Geoffrey. I believe you’re familiar with Lady Ashbury?” he says.

“Indeed...” he replies, narrowing his eyes at her, then turning his attention back to the man. “Jonathan, I was hoping we could have a word? In private that is.”

He knows he’s being rude, but he doesn’t care at that moment.

“I...right. I just...” Jonathan says clearly grasping for a polite way to manage this situation.

“Don’t worry about me, Jonathan. I intended to visit Charlotte anyway. You two have a lovely evening,” she says smiling a little too knowingly for Geoffrey’s taste.

She and Jonathan say their goodbyes and they are left alone at last.

“Very well. What did you wish to discuss” Jonathan asks.

May I walk you home? I don’t think... I don’t want to talk about it on the streets,” Geoffrey says gesturing towards the house. Jonathan nods, looking increasingly nervous.

They walk side by side for a little while, Geoffrey finds himself envying the easy way Ashbury could simply loop her arm around his...

“You disappeared for a while...” Jonathan says, breaking the silence. “I thought perhaps you were angry at me. I worried I did or said the wrong thing, that night at the hospital.”

Geoffrey stops walking, grabbing Jonathan’s elbow to make him stop as well, the other man looking at him in surprise.

“You did nothing wrong that night,” he reassures him. “ I simply needed time to myself, to think... things through. Clear my head a little is all.”

“Oh? I’m glad then. You... you do look good. I mean... You look clean. Hmm... not that you didn’t before! I just mean, less bloody and ...” Jonathan stutters out embarrassed.

Geoffrey chuckles, adorable is not a word he ever thought he would use for another man, much less a vampire, but here he is anyway.

“I know what you mean, thank you. I wanted to make an effort tonight,” he confesses. 

“Why?”

“I... Um, I suspect for the same reason you look like you haven’t slept in days...?” Geoffrey says, making an already nervous Jonathan flinch. They stand in front of Reid’s manor. “Here we are, home at last. Say, is there any way we could get in unnoticed?”

Geoffrey knows he’s being slightly cryptic about things, but for one, he really doesn’t want to have this conversation in the open, and two, he really wants to get out of the streets before one of his men sees them and starts stalking them, hoping to collect that bloody bet money.

Jonathan nods and guides him up to a balcony, where they easily slip into his room on the second floor. Geoffrey sighs a breath of relief.

“So, what is all of this about?” Jonathan asks staring at him wearily, as Geoffrey looks around the room. “You were unnecessarily rude to Elizabeth before, so it must be important.”

That makes Geoffrey turn away from his exploration, stopping by the fireplace. “What were you talking about with her?”

“That... well of nothing of importance really. It’s none of your concern,” Jonathan quips back frustrated. “Why do you dislike her so much? I don’t understand it, you know she’s not dangerous. She’s my friend, I like spending time with her, and yet you seem to resent me for it. Half the time you sound almost jealous, Geoffrey”.

“And what if I was?” Geoffrey says stepping closer to him and tilting his head up in a way he knows will draw attention to his neck, and sees Jonathan follow the movement in rapture, then quickly shake it off.

“What...? Why would you...?” he asks incredulously.

“For the same reason you brutally killed the Vulkod that night, even though I know full well how much you hate bloodshed... For the same reason you look downright terrible since the last time we saw each other...” Geoffrey says, now standing so close he can feel Jonathan’s breathing and fully appreciate the blood rushing to his face. “Because I want you, all to myself...”

Jonathan only stares at him for a couple of charged seconds in which Geoffrey does his best to communicate to him, in all possible ways, the longing and desire he’s currently experiencing.

Then finally, the doctor smiles, shaking his head in utter disbelief.

“You better mean that, hunter,” he says before placing his hands on Geoffrey’s neck and pulling him into a breathtaking, passionate kiss. 

Geoffrey shamelessly moans into it, having realized just how much he wanted, needed it. He buries his hands on Jonathan’s short hair, pulling him closer. He can feel how much the other man wants him as well, which is making him impossibly hungrier.

*******

“Clothes...” he manages to say between kisses.

Jonathan nods, nervous but eager.

Briefly, Geoffrey wonders if he has done this before... During the war perhaps? That kind of thing happens. He wants to make it good for him though, regardless.

He makes quick work of his coat and shirt and lets the other man do the same to him, then kisses him again, before opening his trousers and kneeling in front of him. He hears Jonathan’s breath catch above him.

“Geoffrey, you don’t have to...”

“Oh, but I want to. God, you have no idea how much I want to...” he says before pulling down the rest of his clothes and eagerly taking him into his mouth.

He feels Jonathan shudder and revels in the moan he elicits from his sire. He makes it a little sloppy and wet, he’s hungry for it in a way he’s never been for another man before. He’s had plenty of fast meetings in dark alleys, but none like this...

Jonathan, ever the gentleman, is careful not to thrust too far, but Geoffrey urges him on with a moan, using his now sharp nails to scratch at the inside of his thighs. That finally makes Jonathan react, baring his fangs and pulling Geoffrey up to kiss him and push him against the wall by the fireplace.

“I want...” he groans as he mouths Geoffrey’s neck while taking off his remaining clothes.

« _You want me..._ » Geoffrey thinks. And it’s the strangest feeling, their bond making their desire known to each other. He knows what Jonathan wants, he wants all of him, to be inside him, surrounding him, protecting him, to drink from him... It’s almost too much to bear.

“You can have me,” he says with a broken moan, pressing them together from head to toe.

Jonathan, in an honestly marvellous show of force, lifts him up against the wall and ruts them together. Geoffrey grabs him by the shoulders and wraps his legs around his waist.

“Are you sure?” Jonathan mumbles over his collarbone. 

“Yes! God, yes! I... I might have prepared beforehand in case of... you know...” he confesses between moans as he bucks his hips for some sort of relief.

The sound his sire makes in response is surely not human and it makes his whole body shiver with pleasure.

He feels Jonathan pushing into him, careful, moving slow but steady. He’s baring his fangs with the effort and Geoffrey can’t help himself and arches back, pulling him all the way inside him.

Jonathan groans and jerks up, hips moving to pin him against the wall until it becomes too uncomfortable and he carries him over his desk, throwing several things to the floor on the process.

Geoffrey cries out as Jonathan renews his thrusting, pinning his arms on the wall behind him with one hand and digging his nails on his lower back with the other.

He’s got to admit he did not expect this kind of passion from the gentle doctor, but it’s a welcome surprise.

He’s almost lost himself on the increasing heat building up inside of him when there’s a knock on the door.

Jonathan freezes immediately and covers Geoffrey’s mouth, urging him to stay quiet, then takes it away. Geoffrey is too far gone to feel nervous, but he feels Jonathan’s heartbeat pick up.

“What is it?” he asks, schooling his voice back to normal.

“Mr. Jonathan. Is everything alright? I heard something break,” the old butler answers from the outside. 

Geoffrey can’t help but chuckle quietly and gets a disapproving look from Jonathan in return.

“Everything is alright, Avery! I just broke a vase is all,” Jonathan replies blushing.

Geoffrey is now pulling back a full-on laughing fit at the hilarity of the situation. Good old proper Reid, naked, still buried deep inside of him, lying to the family butler, who likely has known him since he was a baby. If people only knew... 

“Are you sure you don’t need help cleaning up, sir? I wouldn’t want you to cut yourself,” the butler insists.

“No! I can handle it. You can retire for the night, thank you!” Jonathan all but begs in embarrassment.

Geoffrey takes this moment to stare at him, to really appreciate his handsome profile and how the blush on his skin goes all the way down to his collarbone. He wants to taste, to take him apart and pull him back together. And he doesn’t wish to part again... he wants to keep this. To protect this, like he couldn’t protect those he loved before...

Because they fit together, somehow, sire and progeny, vampire and hunter... lovers, friends, partners... He wants all of it.

He moves to softly kiss Jonathan’s shoulder, the tenderness of the gesture makes the other man’s breath catch, while he’s still trying to send the old man away.

Geoffrey kisses slowly up his neck to mouth at his earlobe, smiling at the low moan Jonathan is unable to repress. Finally, the butler goes away and Jonathan turns to glare at him.

“You menace...” he says with no real heat to his words.

Geoffrey grins. Something is different between them now, Jonathan looks at him with warmth in his eyes and wraps his arms around him, pulling him close and kissing him softly. Geoffrey has never been kissed like that before, unhurried, languid and filled with desperate affection.

“Bed?” he hears himself say between kisses.

Jonathan smiles and nods, resting his forehead against his and taking a deep breath before lifting him up again and moving them to the bed in a second, which Geoffrey can admit is a bit of a turn on.

His back hits the mattress and he all but moans at the ridiculous softness of it. Damn wealthy people and their luxuries.

He opens his eyes to find Jonathan smiling at him, the smug bastard. He jerks his hips up and clenches around him in retaliation, and gets a sharp look in return.

What follows Geoffrey can no longer call sex, at least not in the way he’s used to. No, this is so much more. It’s good, mind-blowingly good. And it’s most certainly lovemaking.

The thought should perhaps worry him. Their lives, at least at the moment, aren’t build for such tender things. But he can’t be bothered, not when it feels so goddamn magnificent, not when they move and fit together like they’re one being instead of two.

He feels Jonathan’s desire as though it was his own, he feels his bliss at being joined together, he feels the hunger... But it’s different now, it’s hunger not for blood but for belonging, for permanence.

« _Be mine._ » it seems to say. «Belong to me, only me...»

And Geoffrey can’t help himself, doesn’t really want to either. He tips his head back, baring his throat to him in a clear show of trust.

Jonathan loses his steady rhythm and stares between his neck and face, caught off guard.

Geoffrey knows he sees the importance of the gesture. Back then, Jonathan made a decision for both of them. Gave him his blood without consent. Now, however, the hunter offers it willingly, trusting his sire will take only what’s right.

“I trust you,” he says nonetheless, holding his breath in anticipation. 

The surge of affection he gets in return is more than he thinks he deserves, but he has little time to think about that since Jonathan renews his thrusts, pushing into him hard and fast, slipping a hand between them to stroke his aching cock.

Jonathan kisses his mouth, his cheek and ear, until he reaches his neck and then licks hungrily before biting down, tearing his skin with his sharp fangs and moaning as the warm red blood flows into his mouth. 

He thrust as deep as he can, hitting just the right place and Geoffrey comes undone. Arching his back and spilling into his sire’s hand and stomach, letting out a muffled moan.

Jonathan follows close behind, feeling Geoffrey’s ecstasy through their bond and the blood. He gasps, breathless, nuzzling on his jaw affectionately, as he watches the puncture wounds beginning to close.

“Are you alright?” he says, lapping at the remaining blood on his neck and shoulder. 

Geoffrey feels dazed, a pleasant tingle running through his whole body.

“That was...” he chuckles, then sighs in contentment. Jonathan smiles, still blushing and reaches for a handkerchief on his night table in order to clean the mess they made.

*******

“Had you done that before?” Geoffrey can’t help but ask.

Jonathan shakes his head, lifting a hand to brush his hair back into some semblance of order.

“Not like this... I had only touched other men, back in France, but never actually... It never felt right before. Not like this,” Jonathan confesses, looking down at him.

“Well, you were pretty damn good, let me tell you,” Geoffrey says, one eyebrow arched roguishly.

“I could tell what you wanted... I felt it I mean,” Jonathan admits looking somewhat embarrassed.

“I know,” he replies shrugging. In his book, if it makes things better, it doesn’t have to be weird anymore. But he senses Jonathan’s hesitation so he smiles, reaching out to rub at the other man’s shoulder with affection.

“I could feel you too. Just like I can feel you overthinking things right now. Pass me that bottle,” Geoffrey says pointing at the bottle of blood he left on the nightstand. “We are going to share this and then we’re going to sleep for a while because you really look like you need it.”

Jonathan blushes again, but smiles and obeys his instructions. After passing the bottle between them a few times, they settle under the covers. It’s a small bed for two grown men, not as small as the cot in the hospital, but it’s still a tight fit. Geoffrey lays on his back and pulls a blushing Jonathan to lay his head on his shoulder, wrapping himself next to him. He’s clearly surprising them both with all of this physical affection, but it feels right, Jonathan seems to need it, and their bond welcomes it.

After a couple of minutes, he feels him sigh into his skin. They’re still naked under the covers, but the night is warm and so is the room. When after a few more minutes he still feels Jonathan’s mind unable to relax he tries to help a little.

“Jonathan...”, he says in the quiet of the night.

“Yes?”

“Why do all of your rooms have skeletons in them?”

Jonathan turns his head to look at him and then they both burst in quiet laughter. 

“It’s creepy, especially standing there by the light in the window,” Geoffrey teases. “I get the one at the hospital, but here it’s just weird.”

“I was a medical student, Geoffrey! It makes sense I have one here,” Jonathan defends himself in mock offense.

“For learning all the names and stuff?”

“Yes, among other things.”

Geoffrey hums, then softly touches Jonathan’s arm that’s laying on his chest, “What’s this one called?”

“That’s the radius.”

“And this one?” he says caressing the back of his shoulder.

“Scapula,” Jonathan answers with a small grin at the touch and Geoffrey can finally feel him relax.

“This?”

“...cervical spine...”

“This right here?” he says gently rubbing a spot above Jonathan’s ear.

“...temporal...bone...”

Slowly Geoffrey feels him fall asleep, but he keeps softly patting his hair.

He knows their future is uncertain, that being together will be complicated, to say the least... But then again, who makes the rules for the likes of them? They weren’t the type to settle for ordinary lives, either of them really.

Now they’ll have all the time they need to figure out what shall come next, and Geoffrey for one, is excited to find out.


	6. CHAPTER 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geoffrey gets dinner with one Emelyne Reid, confessions are made, and the boys finally get on the same page about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for taking so long to post this folks. Life happens, but this is the official last chapter. Next one it will be the modern day epilogue and that will be it! I can't believe it's almost over. Thanks for keeping reading this, I love every comment this fic gets. ♡
> 
> There's smut in this chapter, if someone doesn't want to read that part, just skip the section in between the "***".

Geoffrey wakes up as the sun sets the next day, feeling rested and warm. He stretches, arching his back and revelling in the soft mattress.

He opens his eyes and finds the space next to him empty, but quickly spots Jonathan hunched over his desk, writing and wearing only his trousers. Geoffrey wants to run his fingers over his spine.

“Why are you always up before me?” he asks laying on his side and gazing at him with a lazy grin on his face.

Jonathan tense up before turning around to look at him, blushing at the sight. It should be ridiculous if you consider their activities last night, but it’s a very Jonathan thing to do regardless.

“I don’t know, perhaps it has something to do with me being your sire? The weight of daylight lifts faster for me than for you,” he answers.

He looks better, well-rested at least, but he also seems sad for some reason, resigned almost. And he undoubtedly senses Geoffrey probing at his mind, since he quickly turns around and blocks his thoughts away.

“You probably should return to the Guard, correct?” he says.

And for a moment Geoffrey thinks he’s being kicked out, like theirs was a shameful tryst. Except he knows better, he knows Jonathan feels strongly about him and he doesn’t really wish him gone, regardless of his words. 

It takes him a few seconds, but he finally gets something out of their bond, self-doubt. Jonathan thinks he’ll want to leave and he’s giving him the opportunity, hoping he’ll turn it down.

Geoffrey sighs and gets up, he’s still naked but the room is nice and warm thanks to the ongoing fireplace Jonathan must have lit while he slept. He walks up behind him and wraps his arms over Jonathan’s shoulders, resting his chin on top of his head. He feels him stiffen, then relax again but remain thoughtful.

“I made it so they wouldn’t miss me for a couple of days,” he says, lazily tracing Jonathan’s collarbone. “I was actually thinking about the offer your mother made me a while ago... Do you remember? I wouldn’t mind a visit to the Reid state. Maybe a guided tour?” he teases.

Jonathan turns to look at him surprised, dislodging Geoffrey from his perch.

“You want to visit the house? Greet my mother?” he asks with wide eyes.

Geoffrey smiles and nods like it’s no big deal – which it definitely is- “Yes. It’s what you do when you’re courting someone, right? You impress their parents and whatnot.”

Jonathan looks at him like he lost his damn mind, “And... you’re courting me, McCullum?”

“If you’d like me to? I can’t promise I’ll do a good job at it; I have no idea how it works... But I’ll try,” he says shrugging.

Jonathan shakes his head and stands up, running his hands through his hair in frustration. He turns to face Geoffrey, looking at him pleadingly.

“I thought you might not...” he stops himself closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before speaking again. “What do you want from me, Geoffrey? Because last night was... wonderful, but if that’s all this will be, I don’t believe I can take it... But if you mean that... really mean it... then I’m yours.”

The words lit a fire back on Geoffrey’s heart and he quickly moves to pull Jonathan into his arms, kissing him with a passion he can no longer keep inside.

“All mine?” he growls between kisses.

Geoffrey feels Jonathan smile against his lips, “You don’t have to worry about Elizabeth... I don’t feel like that about her anymore.”

“I know... But you can’t deny things would be easier with her. Two men... it’s bound to get messy once or twice along the way. Are you sure you’re ready for that?” Geoffrey asks because he must, because those quick rumps in the night had cost him a few black eyes before and things won’t likely change anytime soon. He needs to be sure.

“None of that matters to me, Geoffrey. People will always have prejudices against those different from the norm. And we’re already fighting a losing battle on that front anyway. Please don’t think me so weak as to care more about what others say or think than what we feel for each other,” Jonathan says, nuzzling on the side of his face like an affectionate cat. “I don’t want easier. I want you.”

Geoffrey snorts, “Are you saying I’m difficult?” Jonathan smiles at him, one eyebrow raised. “Fine. Well... in that case, I’m yours too, John.”

He feels the affection flowing through their bond, relaxed and sated. All doubts are gone. They kiss again and Geoffrey loses track of time, until Jonathan pulls back smiling, eyes mischievous.

“You better get dressed now, if you want to have dinner with my mother, McCullum,” he teases.

Geoffrey groans, resting his forehead on the other man’s shoulder, “I’m regretting this already... Do you think she won’t mind?”

“She will be thrilled to have visitors, trust me,” Jonathan replies with a grin. “You’ll have to go out the balcony and ring the bell below though. Avery will let you in.”

So, he fixes himself up, Jonathan helps arrange his hair into something presentable and Geoffrey leans into his touch.

He goes to the window to jump below, but Jonathan pulls him back for another breathtaking kiss.

“See you soon. Give me a couple of minutes to warn them of your arrival,” he says with a playful grin, Geoffrey wants to pull him back to bed but does as he is told.

He fidgets with his coat downstairs, staring at the lion statues on the entree way. He hopes none of his men are around, he doesn’t plan on keeping Jonathan a secret – it’s not like he can, according to the bet – but there are a few days left till the date Trevor picked, and in truth, the man deserves it. He’s lucky to have him as a friend, part of him is already dreading the day they’ll have to say their goodbyes for good. 

He shakes himself off before he can get too sentimental, walking up to the door and using the door knocker.

The old butler opens the door and greets him, inviting him inside and taking his coat and scarf. He feels awkward without them, but he soldiers on, following the old man through the hallway.

He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel out of place in the huge mansion. The house is beautiful, has rich woods and carpets, not to mention the works of art, paintings, and sculptures that he’s sure someone else might appreciate better than him…

A small part of him also resents them, all these riches could feed so many of the poor… It’s harder than he thought, letting go of old grudges, but he knows it’s not really in Jonathan’s hands at the moment. This is his family’s estate, once it passes down to him, he wonders what the vampire will do with it. Their time in London will eventually run out, after all their immortality will become obvious one day and a new start will be unavoidable.

They enter a warm room with a fireplace, beautiful soft armchairs, several bookcases and a grand piano in the corner.

Jonathan is standing there with his mother in hand, he looks at him smiling with clear affection and Geoffrey’s nerves ease away a little.

True to Jonathan’s words, Evelyne Reid is pleased to play the host and welcomes him into her home. She gives him the tour of the house, pointing out the art and photos of her family. Geoffrey chuckles at Jonathan's embarrassment of his baby portrait.

Upon reaching the grand piano Geoffrey asks if Jonathan knows how to play, he has secretly always enjoyed music and would love to hear it. Jonathan blushes as he goes sit at the piano, “Mary was always better at it than me, but I’ll try my best.”

The melody is beautiful and nostalgic, Geoffrey stares at his lover’s long fingers, grazing the black and white keyboards and feels something warm settle down on his chest. When he looks away, he finds Mrs. Reid looking at him quizzically and he feels caught red-handed, but she only smiles at him.

Later, when the butler asks if he should do something about dinner, Jonathan convinces him, with the use of some of his powers, of retiring for the evening, claiming they already ate.

With him gone, the conversation can flow easier. There’s no way of knowing if Mrs. Reid’s awareness of their true natures is real or if it's the consequence of old age, but in truth is rather liberating to be able to openly talk about it.

“So, Mr. McCullum, what do you do for a living?” she asks.

He struggles with what to say and Jonathan, the traitor, remains quiet.

“I… Well I protect the citizens of this city from other dead people. From the bad ones, who wish to do them harm,” he says.

“Oh! Like an officer but for the dead then,” she says, delighted.

“Yes, I suppose you could say that…” Geoffrey agrees.

“Most be a dangerous job… Is that how you two met?” she inquires with a small smile, looking between him and her son.

“I met Jonathan at the hospital, yes. But I wasn’t a patient, I… needed to make sure he wasn’t a danger to any of the residents,” he explains, trying to paint a nicer, yet half-true account of what happened. “I had my reservations at first, but he won me over eventually. He’s a hard man to dislike.”

He takes a quick look at Jonathan, who stares at him with affection.

“It’s not just him, mother. There are several men trying to keep this city safe and most are under Geoffrey’s command. He’s their leader,” Jonathan says in a proud tone that makes Geoffrey smile.

Mrs. Reid is impressed by this and congratulates him, something that makes him feel oddly proud. The rest of the evening is spent with them telling Geoffrey stories of Jonathan’s youth; and Jonathan sharing anecdotes from his time in France that he hadn’t been able to tell his mother before. Geoffrey’s never been good at social affairs, but he likes to think he did pretty well.

When it’s time for dinner Jonathan goes away to bring Mrs. Reid’s food and what’s left of the bottle Geoffrey brought before, leaving the two of them alone.

“Mr. McCullum, forgive my bluntness, but I must know. What are your intentions towards my son?” Mrs. Reid asks once Jonathan is gone.

Geoffrey stares at her dumbstruck, and for a moment panics, not knowing what to reply. Was he so easy to read? He fears he’s about to get kicked out of the house, but she only gets up and moves to sit next to him, patting his hand gently.

“Don’t worry, dear. I’m not mad. I know. I’ve known ever since Jonathan was eight and he was distraught by the sudden move of our neighbours to America. He and their child were the best of friends, you see,” she explains looking wistful. “He hid in his room sobbing and when I came up to check on him, he asked me if his friend could stay if they married. I thought it a childhood thing at first, but then he said he wouldn’t mind marrying him, that he always thought him very handsome. And then I just knew… Of course, Johny also had his female crushes, I saw a few of those while he grew up, but I was aware he also had an eye for the boys. I told no one, but I believe Avery knows as well. So, you see, I hold no grudge against your affections for my son. I only wish to know your intentions.”

Geoffrey is truly surprised, but also happy to hear that, and as such is happy to answer her question.

“I only want to make your son happy, Mrs Reid. I want to keep him safe and be by his side… I enjoy his companionship very much. I know we may never aspire to something of a normal relationship, with both of us being men and… dead,” he shrugs. “But I’ll be a partner to him in whatever capacity he’ll take me. I care deeply for Jonathan. I dare say… I might love him.”

“I know that much is obvious. And my son cares for you too, I can see it in his eyes. He has the look of a man in love,” she says making Geoffrey blush. Jonathan, loving him? Surely not…

“What are you two talking about?” Jonathan says coming back into the room with a food tray.

“Oh, Mr. McCullum was just sharing some stories with me. He truly is a nice young man, Johny. I approve,” she says smiling, getting up and heading towards the dining room.

Jonathan turns to look at him, raising an eyebrow at him, but Geoffrey just shrugs smiling. He feels as if he just passed some kind of test.

Dinner is spent sharing more memories from Jonathan’s childhood and by the end of the night, Geoffrey has convinced Mrs. Reid to call him by his name. He’s fond of her already, it makes him wonder if his mother would have been something like her had she lived to old age.

She invites him to spend the night in her guest room, claiming it too late to head back home, but there’s a smart look on her eyes that says she might suspect they’ll end up in the same room eventually.

Jonathan goes to help her to bed and Geoffrey lingers by the fireplace. He’s there, looking at the fire when Jonathan comes back and stands close to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Well, I dare say you made a great impression tonight, Mr. McCullum,” Jonathan says fondly.

“It was a pleasant evening and your mother is lovely. Oh, and she knows about… us,” Geoffrey with a grin at Jonathan’s panicked expression. “Calm down, she doesn’t mind in the least, apparently she’s known about you since you were a child. She only wished to know what my intentions were.”

“Oh… and what would those be?” Jonathan asks with a nervous smile.

Geoffrey grins and leans close, “Well, right now I intend to get you back in bed… And as for the future… I only endeavour to make you happy.” Jonathan blushes and kisses him.

They do manage to make it upstairs with all of their clothes on, trading more kisses along the way.

Geoffrey unbuttons Jonathan’s shirt, placing a trail of kisses on every inch of skin he uncovers.

He can feel Jonathan’s beating heart, pumping the same blood that made him into a vampire.

“My leech…” he whispers into his skin, teasing him.

Jonathan chuckles softly, “Huh? What was that?”

Geoffrey grabs him by the hem of his trousers, walking him back to bed, “It’s what my men started calling you after you saved Louis. It annoyed me at first, but now… not so much.”

“Then I’m glad. I might not enjoy the leech part, but I do want to be yours…” Jonathan says pressing Geoffrey backwards and settling on his lap, kissing. “Make me yours, McCullum.”

The longing need in his voice makes Geoffrey’s heart skip a beat, he looks up at him, running his hands up and down his flanks, under his undone shirt.

“What do you want?” he asks, mouthing the words into his skin. “I’ll give you anything you want, darling.”

Jonathan smiles at the term of endearment, then looks hesitant for a second.

“Yesterday… I enjoyed that, being inside of you. I could feel it… I want that. I want you,” he says gently running his fingers over Geoffrey’s cheekbone.

“Are you sure?” Geoffrey asks, getting a nod in return.

“Very well, I’ll make it good for you, I swear.”

***

Geoffrey grabs Jonathan’s thighs and uses his strength to flip him on his back on the bed.

“Do you have any…?” he asks hoping Jonathan will catch his meaning.

“There’s some oil in that drawer on the desk,” Jonathan replies looking somewhat embarrassed.

Geoffrey smiles and goes to pick it up, urging Jonathan to get the rest of his clothes off.

When he returns, he takes a moment to look at the gorgeous picture his sire makes, waiting for him naked in those fine sheets. His eyes betraying his eagerness and nerves. He loses his clothes as well and hovers over him, leaning down to kiss him. Jonathan moans at the contact of their naked bodies, arching his back and clinging to Geoffrey who rests between his legs.

Geoffrey nibbles and kisses every inch of skin he can, scratching softly over his ribs and down his thighs. He goes down between his legs and mouths and licks Jonathan’s aching cock, making the other man moan in pleasure.

Geoffrey takes the oil and coats his fingers with it then, keeping Jonathan distracted with his mouth, he teases a finger into his entrance. He takes his time, slowly breaching in and sliding his fingers inside, twisting them to find the right place that makes Jonathan let out a strangled cry beneath him. 

“Geoffrey, please!” Jonathan begs, clawing at his shoulder and drawing blood.

The smell only serves to fuel their hunger and Geoffrey leans back, urging Jonathan to turn around.

“It’ll be easier for you like this, at least for the first time,” he explains, feeling lightheaded at the way the other man obeys eagerly and goes on his forearms and knees, baring himself so completely.

Geoffrey presses a kiss to Jonathan’s spine, then he leans forward and pushes into him. Jonathan growls and presses back, making them both shudder.

It feels achingly good, being inside that tight heat, bent over him, holding him close. He stays there for a moment, making sure Jonathan gets used to the feeling, but then the other man is reaching back and urging him to move with a frustrated groan.

It makes Geoffrey smile, “Want something, darling?” he teases.

“Please, Geoffrey…” Jonathan begs.

He blushes and obeys, moving slowly at first and then picking up the pace. Jonathan moves back to meet his thrusts with eagerness, no sight of discomfort, which eases Geoffrey’s mind, allowing him to let himself go and buck into him with purpose. He alternates between fast, hungry motions and slow, well-aimed thrusts. Jonathan digs his sharp nails on the pillows, baring his fangs and arching his back beautifully.

Geoffrey traces his hand up his spine and buries it into his hair, pulling back, urging him to kneel up in bed. He wraps an arm around him, placing his hand over his heart.

The warm feeling of them pressed against each other, moving in a fluid motion as one feels immeasurably right. Geoffrey wants it to last forever, he wants to possess him, his gorgeous sire, to see him drop all his properness and be reduced to a being of blood and passion. He wants him howling and begging… To own him completely, forever. And right at that moment, Jonathan bares his neck at him, the bond linking their thoughts together.

It's a show of submission any other sire would likely never make. He leans his head to the side, invitingly and Geoffrey is not strong enough to resist, nor does he want to. Not this time, not ever.

He bites down at the juncture of his shoulder and neck, lapping at the blood that floods out, panting and grinding them together, and reaching around to hold him close.

Through the bond, in the space they share in their minds, Geoffrey sees moments of their past. He sees himself rescuing Jonathan from the beasts and mending his coat by the side of his bed, he sees Jonathan draping it over him before he wakes.

“That was the moment,” Jonathan says without words, “when you burrowed into my heart.”

Then Geoffrey sees himself laughing at Jonathan over the posters they placed, he looks happy and surely more handsome than he truly was at that moment. But this is Jonathan’s memory of that faithful night when it all fit together, and the feeling became undeniably clear. Jonathan was in love. In love with his progeny in a way he could never be with Elizabeth, or with anyone else. And he hid it ever since, afraid of overstepping, afraid of rejection and losing what little progress they’d made.

“Oh, luv…” Geoffrey mutters into his skin, pressing their cheeks together. “You daft man… I would have never rejected you. I fancied you since I first laid eyes on you. I simply needed time… time to know you, time to forgive you, time to… love you. I love you. I’ll likely never say it enough, but from now on know I love you, Jonathan Reid,” he says reaching for him and wrapping his fingers around his cock. “I love you…”

Jonathan moans and jerks up uncontrollably, letting out a strangled cry before coming all over his chest and Geoffrey’s hand.

The sudden rush of pleasure and the tight heat around his cock prove too much for Geoffrey, who empties inside of him, gasping for air and embracing his sire like it’s the only thing holding down to earth.

Geoffrey can barely move, but he makes the effort and gently lays Jonathan down on his back, then grabs another handkerchief and cleans him over.

***

There’s only a tingling feeling of contentment coming from his sire and Geoffrey can’t help but feel proud of it.

His lips quirk in a fond smile as Jonathan spreads his legs inviting him to settle between them. He presses close, nuzzling his neck and jaw with a level of affection and trust he’s never shown anyone before.

“I take it you enjoyed that?” he asks grinning.

“Don’t sound so smug about it, Geoffrey… But yes, I really did,” Jonathan says with a lazy smile.

Geoffrey chuckles and kisses him, slow and hungry, then pulls back, biting his lower lip. “You taste so good…” he says with a sigh, feeling relaxed and warm with Jonathan’s arms wrapped around him.

“You too… I never thought I would genuinely want someone else’s blood until I drank yours. I loved it… I love you. I don’t care about the troubles and perils we might face in the future. I want this… “Jonathan says, lovingly tracing the line of his jaw with his thumb in soothing motions.

“I want it too. I’m… I’m yours, John. I’ll stay by your side for years to come. So long as you remain true, a gentleman vampire amongst others who don’t deserve a hunter’s mercy. So long as we live by our own code, to drink from those who deserve it and vanquish those that mean us harm, then… I’ll go with you. To wherever this immortal life takes us. I’ll follow,” Geoffrey vows, taking Jonathan’s hand in his and kissing his wrist, where his veins betray the rapid beating of his heart. “Just promise me one thing…”

“Anything,” Jonathan says without a doubt.

“I’ll be your only progeny. You’ll turn no one else ever again,” he says, both because he doesn’t want to ever share Jonathan in the blood, and because he wouldn’t wish the vampire curse on anyone else, no matter the cost.

“I promise. This bond is ours alone, I’ll never bring anyone else into it, I swear,” Jonathan replies, sealing his pledge with a kiss.

“Then, Doctor Reid, I’m afraid you’re stuck with me,” Geoffrey says, feeling satisfied and content, committing this moment in his memory as he rests his head on his sire’s chest, falling asleep to the slow rhythm of his vampire heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where the boys tie some loose ends with their relationship. This is all fluff you guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! I loved writing this story and reading all of your lovely comments. Thank you all for sticking with me.
> 
> It's not entirely impossible that I might write some more about these two, or make some fanart. I really love their dynamic, and this has proven to be a lovely fandom. Thank you again, enjoy and have a great weekend. ヾ(＾∇＾)

CHAPTER 7

EPILOGUE

Current day.

Geoffrey is currently stuck in traffic, one of the things he hates the most. This is one of the reasons he got a motorcycle, but he’s picking Jonathan up from the airport, so the car it is.

They’ve been living and traveling together for over one hundred years. Once Jonathan’s mother passed away, he decided to donate the state to Pembroke, so they might turn it into a clinic. They talked about traveling together, knowing full well that their time in London was limited. Geoffrey stepped down from his position in the Guard, passing it up to Trevor, trusting they will be in good hands. He would always be a hunter regardless, taking down those who pose a threat to mankind.

He wished to see Ireland one more time before leaving, to remember it as it was back in his day, so they travelled there first. Then Jonathan took him to Paris, where they spent a few years, then Bulgaria and Greece. World War II reared its ugly head and all vampires were urged to stay out of the conflict for fear of discovery. Still, as a Doctor, Jonathan insisted on helping any way he could. Geoffrey was worried about their safety and once it was over, they agreed to move to America, joined by Elizabeth and her daughter. With her help, they made new identities and lived in New York for a few decades.

He and Jonathan have done the best they can to keep up with the changing times, Jonathan remained a doctor and as such he constantly has to stay updated with the latest techniques and studies. He also has a hand on several hospitals and clinics, it has kept them afloat rather nicely, not that money ever mattered much to either of them.

Geoffrey has dwelled in many things over the years, never a desk job though, he’s not made for standing still for long periods. He’s done factory jobs, tried his hand at mechanics and even learned how to fly a plane and worked at the railroad. It was hard getting jobs at night, but they made do.

Then rock music happened, and he was smitten, he learned to play guitar and soon enough he took part in small bands that agreed to him playing only night gigs. Jonathan was more than pleased with that turn of events, maybe it had something to do with all those leather jackets.

They moved around the States and are currently living in the Pacific Northwest. They plan to return to London when their time runs out again, staying forever young is both a gift and a curse in that way…

Naturally, things have not always been perfect between the two of them, Geoffrey has always remained a hunter at heart and they’ve been drawn into conflicts with other creatures and the vampire community over the years. Priwen is still very much alive and they still hunt all vampires, regardless of their true nature. They found out about him eventually, years after his men all died, and he’s deemed a traitor to his kind, both vampires and hunters. He doesn’t care much now, but at the time it hit him rather hard. Jonathan stood by him regardless, throughout all of the changes and they’ve always been a pair to be feared in a fight.

Jonathan’s penchant for helping people in need has gotten them in more than a few pickles as well, but they always find a way to fix things. Fights don’t last much when you can feel each other’s anger, fears, and regrets. Their love life has remained strong and deeply enjoyable over the years. They’ve brought a couple of people into their bed as well but mostly is just them, driving each other as crazy now as they did a century ago.

The views on same-sex relationships thankfully changed over the years and Geoffrey is extremely pleased with being able to be with Jonathan out in the world without having to hide or lie about their bond.

They have bumped into a few people who had issues with it along the way, but no one wants to get into a fight with two very fierce, angry vampires for long. Luckily the other vampires never have cared much about gender, so there was no issue there.

Ashbury remains a relevant figure in the vampire community, mostly because of her age and wisdom, and they still keep in touch to this day. Geoffrey having lost his distrusting nature and giving her a chance, actually rather liked her company.

They’ve kept tabs on the possible rise of the Blood Queen so that they might be ready to fight her again. Between the 3 of them, Geoffrey is sure they could put her back in her slumber.

It’s been one hell of an adventure, this immortal life with his sire, but he wouldn’t change a damn thing.

Finally, he makes it to the airport with a few minutes to spare before the plane is scheduled to arrive. Jonathan’s always been rather careful with his travelling plans, knowing they have to be home before sunrise. He’s coming back from a medical seminar on San Francisco and Geoffrey has missed him.

He stands with the rest of the people waiting for the plane’s arrivals, holding a small sign in front of him. He feels Jonathan’s presence growing closer once the flight arrives, he smiles when he sees him looking around for him when the passengers start coming out. Jonathan laughs the moment he spots him and walks up to him, dragging his luggage behind him.

“Really? That’s the kind of welcome I get?” he says still smiling.

“What? It’s so you don’t get lost,” Geoffrey says teasing him as he folds the sign reading “ _Leech_ ” in half and putting it in his back pocket. “Besides, you’re my leech, remember?”

Jonathan blushes and brings him in for a kiss. Geoffrey will never tire of kissing him, it’s by far his favourite thing to do regardless of whether they are soft and lazy morning kisses or passionate ones that leave the sweet taste of blood behind them. They part, not particularly fond of public display of affection, either of them and head for the parking lot. 

Geoffrey asks how the seminar went and gets a groan in return. Apparently it was dreadfully boring, even by normal standards. Jonathan seems eager to make it back home and get some rest.

Home is a nice townhouse with a beautiful valley view and surrounded by big, old trees. There’s a studio for Jonathan and a music room for Geoffrey, along with a deck where they enjoy listening to the forest around them.

Their bedroom is on the custom-made basement, secure of any intruders and blocking all sunlight. There’s also a small armoury that Geoffrey has made over the years, just in case there’s trouble.

It’s not the first time they’ve settled down for a bit, but Geoffrey can admit it’s the first time they’ve felt so at peace simply being together.

Jonathan has a small practice near their home, and he has his music and odd hunting jobs. Plus, they have Pete, an Irish Setter whose Geoffrey’s shadow wherever he goes. He’s not their first dog, they still fondly remember Lee, an old English sheepdog who was a gift Geoffrey gave Jonathan before going away on a music tour for 3 months. Jonathan spoiled that dog rotten, probing he wasn’t just good at keeping plants alive. They like to joke about all of them being Irish and English. And they enjoy long night walks and hiking with them.

For two old vampires, they’ve had a very domestic lifestyle, one that Geoffrey would have never dared to imagine, back in 1918.

They make it home in good time, well before sunrise. Jonathan kneels to pet a very enthusiastic Pete, and Geoffrey smiles at him fondly. He has missed him and says as much once they’ve settled on the couch, Geoffrey laying on his back with Jonathan resting comfortably in his arms, his back to his chest.

“I missed you too, dear. You have no idea how boring it was. If it wasn’t for a couple of new, interesting techniques I learned about it wouldn’t have been worth it to assist at all,” Jonathan complains, making Geoffrey smile.

“So, you didn’t even meet one interesting person in your boring people seminary?” Geoffrey teases.

“Actually, yes. There was this paediatrician, she was nice. We tagged along for most of it and she found it equally dull. We kept ourselves entertained by making up fake stories about the other participants. She was really good at it, funny as well,” Jonathan replies with a smile.

“She sounds great. I’m glad there was at least someone you found tolerable. She didn’t try to hit on you or anything?” Geoffrey asks without malice. “I know how those things can be. And you know I don’t object to one-night stands.”

Jonathan laughs at that, “You know I don’t like that. Plus, I don’t think that would have gone well with her wife.”

“Oh? Good for her then. Better for me,” he says kissing his temple.

“Yes… She did ask about you…” Jonathan says with hesitance.

“Oh?” Geoffrey asks, curious about where he’s heading with this.

“She saw your photo on my phone when you called me one day. She asked if you were my husband…” he replies.

Geoffrey chuckles softly, feeling glad they’re now living in a world where that can at least be a possibility.

“And pray tell, what did you answer?” he asks nosing at his neck and thus feeling how Jonathan’s heartbeat quickens.

“I… I said yes…” Jonathan confesses.

“Umm… Would you like me to be your husband?” he teases, rubbing gentle circles over his knuckles, still not thinking much of this line of conversation.

“I wouldn’t mind it. I mean…” he says turning to face him, looking so impossibly shy it makes Geoffrey’s heart hurt. “I would very much like you to be…” 

Geoffrey is not exactly surprised, he has thought about it, but it seemed like such a formality considering how long they had been together by now, and yet it has a certain appeal all the same. And it’s clearly meaningful to Jonathan.

“Are you… Are you serious? You want to make us official…”

“Yes.”

“But… You won’t get tired of… I’m so stubborn and quick-tempered… I bite…” Geoffrey mumbles hating himself for trying to come up with reasons why this might be a bad idea. In truth, he’s suddenly afraid he’s not going to be husband material. He never thought he’d be… someone’s husband.

Jonathan looks at him fondly, as if he can see right through him, and he probably can.

“I’ve known all of that for a while now. And I love it when you bite, my dear,” he says resting back down on his chest, looking at Geoffrey expectantly.

So, it looks like they are really doing this now. Geoffrey sighs, feeling himself blush, “Why now? It’s been legal for a while. You didn’t…” he feels Jonathan tense at that.

“Actually…” he says pulling an old looking small wooden box out of his pocket. “I might have been thinking about it for a while…. Only it was impossible before, and later I never seemed to find the right moment.”

Geoffrey takes the little box knowing full well what he will find inside. “Which apparently is now, on our sofa. Jonathan… how old is this?” he asks with suspicion.

“I had it made in 1935… Have been carrying it around ever since,” Jonathan confesses, blushing from embarrassment.

“1935…” Geoffrey repeats incredulously, then opens the lid slowly and his breathing stops. 

Inside, resting on red velvet, is a ring, but not any ring, it’s a silver Claddagh ring. It has two hands, clasping an anatomically accurate looking heart, surmounted by a black crown with a small ruby on its middle. If one takes special attention, as Geoffrey certainly is, you can see the hands have rather sharp claws, like a vampire’s.

“John… I…”

Jonathan smiles with mirth in his eyes, “Have I left my great hunter speechless?” he teases, taking his hand in his own. “Would you, Geoffrey McCullum, do me the honour of being my husband for as long as we both shall live?”

“Yes,” he says never having felt as sure of something in his entire life. “Yes, I’ll marry you, Reid. You silly man, I love you… I love you so much, dammit.”

Jonathan, who is fully tearing up from joy now, grabs the ring and places it on Geoffrey’s left hand, with the point of the heart pointing away from the hand, meaning the wearer is engaged.

“You did your research,” Geoffrey smiles, grabbing his face and kissing him with passion.

“You’re mine,” they both think. “Completely and forever mine.”

THE END.


End file.
